-Vuélveme a querer-
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la graduación universitaria que cambiar sus vidas. Hinata se ha convertido en una famosa pintora en Europa, Sakura ha conseguido su mayor triunfo: ser reconocida como una de las mejores escritoras de libros en Estados Unidos. Mientras que, Naruto se ha convertido en un empresario multimillonario, Sasuke ha conseguido tener su propia empresa y se enl
1. Prologo -Vuélveme a querer-

Bien, tengo como 2 meses "libres" antes de entrar a la escuela así que me dedicare a escribir y me encantaría me dejaran sus reviews y compartieran mis fanfic. Esta vez les tengo un fanfic que es NaruHina (totalmente).

Espero sea de su agrado y comenten, sin duda la idea de este fanfic se me hizo emocionante, por otro lado les invito a leer

-Hermandad o amor?

-Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa

-Lazos inimaginables (ItaHina)

**Vuélveme a querer.**

_**-Prologo-**_

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ahora era un empresario exitoso en Japón, reconocido mundialmente por su empresa "Namikaze U" que ahora era la numero 1 en ventas de automóviles en todo el continente Asiático. Su empresa había evolucionado en gran medida. Después de varios años de escuela su "gran esfuerzo" se vio recompensado. Todo iba bien en la vida de Naruto quien tenía ya 26 años de edad, tenía todo menos una cosa: amor.

Cuando el era niño, sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente de trafico y quedo huérfano al cuidado de su abuelo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya y Naruto se habían mudado a Konohoa, después de un tiempo (el había nacido en Tokio), y ahí conoció a su mejor amigo: Sasuke Uchiha, quien ahora era el abogado más importante del país y tenía su propia empresa que por cierto, era asociada a la de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto tenía 14 años, su abuelo Jiraiya muere…. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido hijo de "empresarios" así que su mama ni su papa nunca estaban en casa, por lo cual dejaban a Sasuke al cuidado de su hermano mayor, que era como su "padre-madre" a la vez: Itachi Uchiha, quien era un afamado arquitecto. Los padres de Sasuke sabían la buena relación de amistad que tenia con Naruto así que, como Fugaku (padre de Sasuke) era abogado decidió mover papeles para así adoptar a Naruto. Así pues, cuando Naruto tenía 15 años ya era parte de la familia Uchiha.

Entonces, Naruto tenia todo menos amor… ¿Por qué?. Bueno Naruto era una persona humilde de corazón pero desde que Jiraiya murió se vio envuelto en muchos lujos, y cuando se graduó de la academia lo tuvo todo. Y sus acciones monetarias y de propiedades se triplicaron cuando fundo su empresa.

Era el empresario joven mas rico de Asia sin duda alguna, y desde luego que tenia mujeres detrás de el ¿pero porque seria? La respuesta era sencilla: el dinero.

Sasuke de vez en cuando veía a Naruto porque igual estaba muy ocupado en su empresa e Itachi pues tenía un despacho en Italia.

Mikoto y Fugaku estaban orgullosos de sus tres hijos, Fugaku aun tenia la "pequeña" empresa familiar de los Uchihas "sharingan", y por si fuera poco tenia la empresa llamada "Akatsuki".

Cualquiera pensaría que lo tenían todo, pero no era así. Itachi Uchiha ya tenia 28 años y no se había casado y mucho menos tenia pareja, Sasuke ya tenia 26 y estaba en las mismas condiciones y Naruto estaba peor que sus otros dos hermanos.

Esa era la preocupación de Mikoto Uchiha, morir sin haber tenido nietos ni descendencia… ¿Qué pasaría si ya no tenia nietos? ¿De que serviría tantas empresas familiares si no había un descendiente? ¿De que servía tener casas en Asia y en Europa si no había gente en esas casas? ¿De que servía el dinero si no tenían una familia estable?

Fugaku Uchiha era mas "centrado" en los negocios, su astucia lo llevo a donde ahora estaban sus empresas familiares: Sharingan y Akatsuki. Y ha eso sumado la empresa del bufet de abogados de Sasuke que era perteneciente a "Namikaze U."

Lo más curioso es que ese destino se pudo haber cambiado, si hubieran hecho caso a las señales que les daba la vida.

Sasuke aun tenía una esperanza con su ex compañera de universidad que ahora era una reconocida escritora en Estados Unidos… Sakura Haruno. Itachi tuvo la oportunidad de casarse, incluso de no haber sido tan tonto para dejar ir al amor de su vida…Konan. Y finalmente Naruto pudo haber formado una familia a los 18 años con Hinata Hyuga…esa chica que lo tenía colgando en un hilo desde aquel dia…

¿Podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido y podrá Naruto conseguir que Hinata lo vuelva a querer?


	2. Volver a saber de tí (NaruHina-SasuSaku

**Volver a saber de ti….**

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina como de costumbre…. Papeles, papeles y más papeles…eso de ser un empresario multimillonario no era nada fácil. Estaba sentado desde su gran oficina…era un oficina enorme, tenia un piso reluciente, y unos muebles contemporáneos muy finos, atrás de el tenia una ventana que daba a un balcón, que por cierto, era una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Su empresa era grande, desde luego y era uno de los rascacielos del país de Japón. Su empresa estaba ubicada en Konohoa ¿pero porque ahí? Bueno, Tokio era muy ruidosa, además Konohoa era una ciudad muy industrializada además de que era una de las ciudades más importantes en Japón.

No se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que sintió que había oscurecido en su gran oficina, así que saco su celular y vio la hora ¡9:45!.

Naruto salió de su oficina haber si estaba Kim, quien era su secretaria…y se dio cuenta de que Kim estaba arreglando algunos documentos….

-Hey Kim ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

Kim se incorporo, estaba tan centrada en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

-Namikaze-sama, yo estaba arreglando algunos pendientes…¿se le ofrece algo?

-Bueno, quiero que hagas una llamada a Tsunade-sama, recuérdale sobre la junta de mañana a las 3:00.

-A la orden Namikaze-sama-

-Ya te dije que no me digas sama ni mucho menos Namikaze, dime Naruto, por favor-el rubio le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a Kim

-Disculpe Naruto, enseguida hago la llamada

-Ah, y después de eso retírate a tu casa ¿entendido?

-Haai-

Tsunade-sama, era la gobernadora de Konohoa, y en fin…Naruto tenia una relación estrecha de amistad en eso de los negocios ya que las empresas de Naruto y de Sasuke dejaban ganancias importantísimas al país, sobre todo a Konohoa, Tsunade siempre debía estar presente en esas juntas, mas que nada porque necesitaba rectificar que todo fuera legal, ya que Naruto pensaba hacer una extensión de sus empresas a Suna, una ciudad que también estaba industrializada.

Naruto escucho que su secretaria le recordaba la junta a Tsunade-sama, y escucho como Kim se iba de su puesto. Naruto pensaba para si

_-esa Tsunade, siempre tan olvidadiza….siempre le tengo que recordar sus pendientes…Jajaja-_

Naruto se sentó en su silla de piel, desde luego que era mas fácil que el tomara uno de sus vehículos y se fuera al encuentro de Sasuke, pero eso lo veía problemático…Naruto tenia tantos coches quisiera…pero al final solo ocupaba uno, y por lo general "ese uno" era de su hermano Sasuke.

De repente Naruto sonrió melancólicamente y saco de su cajón derecho de su escritorio (que por cierto tenia llave) una caja color café…estaba pintada muy laboriosamente y decía al frente _Hinata y Naruto_.

Naruto abrió la caja y saco muchas cosas, a decir verdad siempre lo hacia cuando estaba a solas….pero aun no le quería a marcar a Sasuke, quería estar a solas con sus recuerdos… había una foto de el besándose con Hinata, cartas de Hinata hacia el, y un collar….y había una pequeña cajita…Naruto no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, era tan masoquista abrir esa caja a diario…porque a diario lloraba.

Esa pequeña cajita tenia una notita pequeña escrita con letras muy bonitas (que el había escrito) y decía _¿te quieres casar conmigo Hina-chan?_ Y ahí mismo había un anillo de compromiso….Naruto al instante tomo solo la foto de el y ella besándose y cerro la caja grande y la puso con llave ¡era demasiado!...y como si alguien le hubiese leído los pensamientos de que quería cenar, Sasuke abrió la puerta…

-Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke

Sasuke quedo con una mueca, siempre siempre encontraba a su hermano en la misma postura cuando lo cachaba a esas horas en la oficina

-¡ya teme! ¡Deja de ser masoquista! ¡Lo que paso paso!-dijo Sasuke enojado, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio

-No puedo dobe, ¡no puedo sacármela de la mente! ¡ni de mi corazón!

-Ya, teme, lo siento pero ¡hay miles de chicas! ¿Por qué enamorarse solo de una?

-Bah, ¡como si tu tuvieras novia! ¡Aun sigues enamorado de Haruno! ¡y lo sabes!

Sasuke se quedo mudo, lo que decía su hermano era cierto… ¡para que mentirse!

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron por el elevador personal de Naruto y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, ahí estaba el carro de Sasuke…un Ferrari negro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir teme?

-Hmp, ¿Ichiraku?

-Correcto, pero antes debo pasar a una librearía…

-¡no te cansas de leer!

-Amo leer y lo sabes

-¿Por qué no descargas un libro en Internet y ya?

-Me gusta leer, y bueno, me gusta tener muchos libros…déjame, es mi afición

El Ferrari se detuvo, para que Sasuke bajara a un librearía, estaban próximos a cerrar así que entro apresuradamente….casi siempre Sasuke buscaba los libros por la portada o por el titulo. Cada dia compraba libros, así que su casa era una biblioteca, literalmente. De repente, en uno de esos intentos rápidos de Sasuke, choco contra una estante, haciendo que se golpeara el dedo meñique del pie, en eso, un libro cayó sobre su mismo pie

-¡aaaaaaah!-grito Sasuke

-Disculpe señor, estamos próximos a cerrar…-dijo uno de los que atendía la tienda

-Si, si…ya se…

Sasuke aun tenía el dolor en el pie, y se agacho para ver el libro que se había caído en el pie…

-Maldito libro… -

Pero cuando vio el autor se quedo anonado. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes así que llamo de inmediato el joven que hace unos momentos le había dicho que ya estaban próximos a salir

-Hey, Hey….-

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el joven

-¿tienes más libros de este autor?-

-Hmp…¿Sakura Haruno? ¡Desde luego!

-Por favor, dame todos los libros que tengas de esta autora ¡todos!

El chico se quedo petrificado y fue hacia donde estaban los libros, en total eran 8 libros de ella…

-Aquí tiene-

-Por favor, hazme la cuenta-Sasuke le dio una tarjeta de crédito

El chico se quedo impresionado, ese hombre ni siquiera vio el precio de los libros y ni siquiera pidió presupuesto nada mas saco una tarjeta golden y se la dio….que tipo.

-Aquí tiene-

-Arigato-

Sasuke sentía un dolor profundo en su pie, pero a la vez estaba tan feliz de saber de Sakura, después de tantos años… y resultaba ser que era una escritora ¡nada mal!. Naruto observo desde la ventana del carro como su hermano cojeaba del pie y tenia una bolsa repleta de libros

_-ese dobe parece mujer….obsesionado por las compras-_

Sasuke abrió la puerta del piloto y sonrió…

-¿ahora que te pasa dobe?-dijo Naruto

Sasuke saco un libro y se lo restregó en la cara a Naruto, Naruto odiaba leer, siempre se dormía así que tomó el libro y solo lo tomo, ni siquiera sabia para que se lo había dado

-Dobe, sabes que no me gusta leer- pensando que Sasuke se lo había regalado

-¡baka! ¡Lee el autor!, mas bien ¡mira el nombre del autor!-

Naruto le costo trabajo identificar donde estaba el nombre del autor…así que Sasuke desesperado se lo arrebato

-¡miraaaaaa!-mientras le señalaba el nombre del autor…

-¿Sakura Haruno? …espera ¡Sakura Haruno!

-Así es teme…¡Sakura!

-Wow, jamás creí que fuera escritora…pero ¡dios! ¡Cuantos libros compraste!

-todos los que conseguí de ella…tema, por favor conduce…luego te explico me lastime el pie…Y…y quiero leer haber si viene algo sobre ella… ¡por favor!-

Naruto parecía indiferente así que se paso del lado del piloto, y Sasuke del copiloto. Mientras Naruto conducía a Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke observaba con detenimiento la contra portada del libro

_Sakura Haruno, una de las mayores exponentes del genero romance …_

Sasuke no pudo terminar de leer por que justo a la derecha de la contraportada había una foto pequeñísima de la autora ¡era Sakura!...Sasuke se quedo observando la foto… -_que hermosa se puso-_pensó Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke observaba cada uno de los libros, Naruto estaciono el carro justo enfrente del Ichiraku….

-dobe ¿quieres algo?

Sasuke parecía demasiado entusiasmado con los libros que compro, por lo cual no escucho a Naruto

-_Hmp, luego que ni se queje de lo que le compre-_pensó Naruto

Naruto entro en el local del Ichiraku y pidió Ramen especial para llevar….justo cuando esperaba que se lo trajeran observo que el dueño de Ichiraku ya había puesto revistas…

-viejo ¿ahora vende revistas?-

-Jajajajaja, Naruto, pues veras….todo el mundo pedía que tuviéramos revistas para vender así que pues…ahí están

-Hmp ya veo-

Naruto tomo una revista y se puso a ojearla peor justo encontró algo sorprendente

**Hinata Hyuga acaba de abrir una galería de artes en Italia, y próximamente ira a una gira en Japón…..**

Naruto quedo sorprendido, pero una voz avisaba que su Ramen ya estaba listo

-Viejo! ¡Dame esta revista también!

Así pues Naruto salió con la revista y el Ramen….Sasuke notó que su hermano tenia algo… ¿felicidad? , quizá….

-Teme ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Sasuke… mira esto…- Naruto le enseña el artículo de la revista-

Sasuke se pone serio y agarra la revista y lee el titulo principal

"Una triunfadora moderna en las artes: Hinata Hyuga".

Sasuke hecha una ojeada en la revista y se encuentra paginas mas adelante una fotografía donde a juzgar por esos ojos grises era Hinata, pero quedo intrigado junto a ella había una chica de ojos azules y cabello dorado….y junto a ella estaba un chico alto, pelo castaño bien parecido…ese tipo le sonaba familiar…

_-Hmp, si definitivamente es Hinata, pero los otros dos se me hacen conocidos….-_ (Sasuke en sus pensamientos trato de recordar cuando de repente recordó quien era esa rubia)….

-¡Teme! ¡Esa es Hinata, Ino y Kiba!- grito Sasuke

-Hehehe, dobe ¡hasta que te das cuenta!

-¿te soy honesto?

-Haai-

-Hinata se puso muy bonita

El enojo de Naruto se notaba a kilómetros, más bien eran celos.

-Hmp, dobe… ¿tenias que ser sincero?

-Si, se puso bonita

-¡ya!-dijo Naruto

-Jajaja. Teme, cálmate… bueno… Hmp Ino Yamanaka….

-¿la que quería contigo, no?

-Hahaha, como olvidarla, recuerdo cuando Sakura se ponía celosa de Yamanaka, creo que desde esa vez ya no fueron amigas….

-Hmp…pero tu y Sakura jamás anduvieron…

-Lose… ¡ni lo recuerdes!

-Hmp ¿Qué hará Hinata con Kiba?

-Pues no se, quizá es novio de Ino…o ¿de Hinata?

-¡cállate baka! ¡No, desde luego que no!...

-Según tú…desde tiempos inmemorables te ponías celoso de Kiba ¿o no?

-Hmp, pues si, si me ponía celoso ya que desde la Universidad ese tipo quería con mi Hina-chan

-¡Hay teme!, ¡ya, por favor!-dijo Sasuke

-Es que….

-Ya, lo pasado, ¡pasado!... tu y Hinata ya no son novios ¡entiéndelo!, y si Hinata estuviera con Kiba ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?

-No dobe, no… ¡no!-

-Hmp…oye, teme ¿y quien es el tipo que sale en esta foto?- Sasuke dio vuelta a la pagina

-Déjame ver- Naruto le quito la revista a Sasuke y analizo al chico…era Sai….

-Es Sai…si, desde luego…ese tipo, honestamente tenia talento en la pintura….la verdad-

-Sai…Sai…¡me suena ese nombre!...Hmp, ¿era el que estaba en la carrera de artes plásticas?

-Hmp…-Naruto recordaba –Si, ¡si era el!-

-¡Rayos!-exclamó Sasuke

-¿Qué sucede dobe?

-Ese tipo… quiso alguna vez con Sakura….

-¡Ja!, ¿ahora eres tu el celoso?

-¡Cállate!

-Hmp, entonces dame la revista que tengo mucho que investigar…¿vale?-

-estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Quién va a conducir?...

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke, en efecto habían estado discutiendo mucho tiempo en el auto y seguro la cena se había enfriado, y no solo eso…sino que el era el piloto…

_-Hmp ¡tendré que leer hasta la casa! -pensó Naruto molesto_

Naruto piso el acelerador y se dirigió hacia su casa, ya que Sasuke y el Vivian en la misma casa, que mas bien parecía Mansión por que era enorme…pero sonaba ilógico ya que solo ellos dos Vivian. Sus padres Vivian cerca de Konohoa, en Suna. Itachi en Italia….y ellos pues en esa casa.

Naruto estaciono el coche afuera de la Mansión y abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su cuarto…tenia que investigar todo sobre Hinata.

Sasuke, hizo lo mismo solo que se sorprendió que su hermano hubiese dejado su Ramen, así que saco la bolsa del Ramen del Ichiraku y saco sus libros. Dejo la bolsa en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, la curiosidad lo mataba ¿Qué había sido de esa pelirosa por la que nunca se arriesgo?.

-¡Teme! ¡en la cocina esta tu Ramen!-grito Sasuke

Naruto corrió y fue hacia la cocina y se llevo su Ramen…..y de nueva cuenta se encerró en su cuarto, busco su laptop (ya que nunca estaba en su casa, no ocupaba mucho la computadora). Y se dispuso a buscar en el internet a Hinata….

Naruto quedó anonado…Hinata se había puesto muy guapa, vio sus fotos en Internet y sin duda se veía hermosa…pero miro fijamente su mirada… no era la misma, por mas que tuviera esa sonrisa en sus ojos había tristeza. Encontro, por fin un articulo donde señalaba que Ino Yamanaka era una reportera muy afamada y que era una de las colegas de Hinata…Naruto recordó que al final, Sakura, Ino y Hinata eran buenas amigas…busco en mas paginas donde señalaba que Sai era un dibujante profesional que trabajaba con Hinata, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir muchos celos…¡que podía hacer!, siguió buscando y encontró que Kiba era fotógrafo profesional y que junto a Hinata, Sai e Ino formaron un grupo empresarial pequeño.

Naruto frunció el seño, todo encajaba: Ino hacia los reportajes de Sai y Hinata y Kiba se encargaba del trabajo fotográfico….

_-¡que mierda!-_pensó Naruto, inmediatamente se dispuso a imprimir fotos de Hinata…quería tener algo de ella…a decir verdad habían pasado años que no sabia de ella, años de no saber como era…y que hacia, ahora, por lo menos sabia que estaba bien…

Sasuke, estaba en la misma situación que Naruto. Busco inmediatamente en el buscador de Internet a "Sakura Haruno" y se quedo impresionado de ver que Sakura era una famosa escritora estadounidense…había publicado mas de 15 libros y era una de las mayores exponentes literatas en novelas de romance y misterio….Sasuke volteo a ver la bolsa de libros ¡solo tenia 6 libros de Sakura!.

Leyó parte de su biografía…había terminado sus estudios en Filosofía y Letras en la Universidad de Konohoa…Sasuke recordó viejos tiempos…recordó la Universidad y recordó algunos momentos con Sakura, pero de repente recordó su error….así que decidió seguir buscando mas de ella….

No era mucho lo que encontró, solo encontraba libros y algunos poemas escritos por ella…hasta que encontró algo interesante.

_-vaya, un correo electrónico donde poder dejar sugerencias de sus libros…._

Sasuke, desde luego era más moderno y prefería las llamadas telefónicas, los mensajes de texto, el facebook e incluso el Skype para platicar pero ¿el correo electrónico? Era algo que definitivamente no se ajustaba a Sasuke, mas sin embargo decidió anotar ese correo, era lo único que había encontrado de su amor platónico, Sakura. De igual modo, encontró fotos de Sakura…en todas se veía hermosa…pero encontró algo que lo dejo helado…algo que no se esperaba….una noticia periodística de hace 3 años….

-La apenas escritora "Haruno Sakura", se encuentra metida en un lio amoroso…acaba de afrontar su primer divorcio con su ex esposo Akasuna no Sasori. Después de un mes de matrimonio, la escritora decide divorciarse….-

Sasuke no pudo terminar de leer la noticia por que estaba llorando…llorando de coraje, de rabia…y de tristeza ¿Sakura se había casado? ¿En verdad? Pero por un momento se tranquilizo después de todo la noticia mencionaba la palabra divorcio, y el mas que nadie sabia que era el divorcio (por ser abogado).

Sasuke no aguanto mas la desesperación y decidió enviar un correo a la editorial de Sakura en Estados Unidos…evidentemente no podía poner "te extraño Sakura" ¡no! Tenia que poner algo…algo…como "me gustan tus libros". Sasuke tardo más de 2 horas en escribir un simple correo de 30 renglones, mas sin embargo titubeo demasiado. Finalmente envió el correo.

Ya era la 1 de la mañana y Naruto se encontraba en la computadora buscando pistas… hasta que se le prendió el foco…

_-Hinata vendrá a Japón…Itachi vive en Italia….-_


	3. Contacto

**Contacto**

Cuando por fin Sasuke pudo conciliar el sueño lo despertó el sonido de su celular, era una llamada de Anko, su secretaria.

-Hmp, ¿bueno?-

-Sasuke-san, se le solicita en la empresa, es sobre el caso de Danzo Shimura y Kakashi Hatake….

-Hmp… ¿en cuanto tiempo debo estar?-

-Lo más antes posible, es urgente-

-Arigato Anko-

Sasuke colgó…y se dio cuenta que había dejado la Lap encendida y que el..Bueno el estaba dormido en su silla de su escritorio donde tenia la laptop, así pues se dispuso a checar su correo y ¡menuda sorpresa! Tenía un correo nuevo….

Naruto, por otro lado se encontraba desayunando…esta entusiasmado en la noche se la había ocurrido un plan brillante..Muy brillante, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de su secretaria Kim.

-Naruto-san, buenos días, habla Kim…-

-¿Qué sucede Kim?-

-Bueno, no es de urgencia pero me acaba de llegar una llamada de CNN noticias…

-¿CNN noticias?

-Si, también me sorprendió que lo buscaran a usted, al parecer uno de los reporteros esta interesado en hacerle una entrevista y conocer más sobre la empresa Namikaze U.

-¿segura que fue de CNN?

-Desde luego, incluso me dejo el nombre el reportero…se llama Yamato, es jefe de noticias de la cadena CNN Japón.

-Ya veo-

-¿entonces confirmo la entrevista o no?

-Confírmala, por favor-

-Hai, Naruto-san –

-Enseguida voy a la oficina, ¿correcto?-

-Hai-

Naruto dejo el celular en la mesa y observo como Sasuke bajaba las escaleras…

-Buenos días, dobe-

-Hmp, Buenos días teme… ¿ya levantado?

-Así es, ¿Qué crees?

-Hmp ¿Qué?

-Me llego una llamada de mi secretaria diciendo que…

-Te ama….

-¡Cállate Baka! ¡No!

-Disculpa…

-Bueno como te decía… un tal Yamato de la cadena CNN Japón, me quiere hacer una entrevista

-Hmp, vaya teme, CNN es una importante cadena de noticias…¿famoso, eh?-

-Hmp, algo me dice que debo aceptar esa entrevista…no se porqué…

-¿y la aceptaste?

-Así es, falta que Kim me diga cuando y a que hora, y ¿tu dobe? Te noto triste…

-¡que va! Ayer leyendo en el Internet encontré que Sakura se caso….

-¿Qué?

-Así es, se caso pero Hmp – Sasuke suelta una sonrisa –se divorcio al mes de casada

-Wow… ¿un mes de casada?

-Si ¿no es raro?

-Lo es, lo es….

-Y me decidí enviar un correo a la editorial en la que trabaja y en la mañana creí era un correo en respuesta pero no… era un correo de oferta de tenis Niké…

-No pues si dobe… pues yo encontré muchos datos…como que Kiba, Hinata, Ino y Sai formaron un equipo…

-¿equipo?

-Si, Kiba se dedica a la fotografía, Sai trabaja junto a Hinata porque son del mismo ramo artístico e Ino se dedica a publicar noticias-

-Hmp, ¿nada mal, he?

-Pues…ayer me encele,…pero en fin encontré fotos de Hinata y note algo…

-¿Qué?

-Su mirada cambio….

-¿Cómo que cambio?

-Si…como si estuviera triste, no lo se con exactitud….

Mientras que en Tokio, se encontraba un hombre alto…de unos 35 años de edad. Estaba en su oficina sentado haciendo unas llamadas cuando de repente se abre una puerta….

-Ino Yamanaka, tiempo sin verte- dijo el hombre

-Yamato-san ¡gusto en verlo!- dijo la rubia

-¿sabes? Tu eres una de las mejores reporteras que tengo en el medio artístico y en ti confió plenamente…tengo una entrevista muy importante y te la quiero dejar a ti…

-Yamato-san ¡excelente! ¿Quién es?

-Bueno…es un empresario

-_Oh empresario Hmmmm_ ¿Quién?

-Bueno es dueño del Imperio Namikaze U.

Ino quedo helada…._¿Naruto...? ¿Naruto? ¡Increíble!_

-Vaya….

-Necesito que te presentes a Konohoa el dia viernes 27 de este mes….tienes la entrevista a las 12 del dia…

-Bien…-

-El chico tiene 26 años y se llama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-

-Vaya…me parece excelente…disculpe, etto ¿cree que pueda llevar a Hinata a la entrevista?

-Hmp…bueno Hinata sabe algo de Ciencias de la Comunicación, siempre y cuando no afecte tu trabajo puedes llevarla…y si crees necesario llevar a Inuzuka Kiba ¡hazlo! Necesitamos de todo…fotos…y el reportaje ¿correcto?

-Correcto, disculpe Yamato-san… ¿hacia que lado va orientada la entrevista...? ¿Biográficamente, empresarialmente o vida privada?

-Ino… ¡eres mi mejor reportera! ¡Tu sabrás que hacer!-dijo Yamato esbozando una sonrisa…

Ino salió de esa oficina….

-_Rayos…Naruto siendo un empresario ¿vaya he? …por otro lado ¿Cómo lo tomara Hinata? Hace muchos años que no lo ve…pero estoy segura que aun siente algo por el…seguro que si._

Mientras, Naruto ya estaba en su oficina sentado….parecía ser un buen dia…

-Naruto-san-dijo Kim

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya esta confirmada la entrevista, es el 27 de este mes a las 12 del dia…. ¿esta bien?-

-Claro, jeje, es la primera entrevista que me hacen-dijo sonriente…

-Jejeje, bien, sin más por el momento, me retiro Naruto-san-dijo Kim

Naruto miraba hacia la ventana mientras observaba las fotos que había impreso de Hinata la noche pasada…le traía recuerdos..Tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos que, por un instante no pudo expresar…_ -si tan solo le hubiese dado el anillo esa noche-_

Sasuke, por otro lado ya estaba en la empresa… era agobiante tener que escuchar las demandas de Hatake-san y de Shimura-san, ¡era fastidiarte!. Cuando por fin termino la asamblea, Kakashi Hatake se acerco triunfal a Sasuke

-Arigato Sasuke-san, no se como agradecérselo…-

-Hmp, solo soy intermediario y hago justicia a lo que es justo, no debe agradecerme-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Hmp, en algo puedo ayudarlo….

Sasuke se quedo pensando, quien sabe…a lo mejor Kakashi sabia algo de Sakura…no perdía nada en intentar

-Hmp, ¿conoce a Haruno Sakura? ¿La escritora de la saga de Cloworck?

Kakashi se quedo anonado… ¡claro que la conocía!

-Oh, ¡por su puesto! ¡Como olvidarla! ¡Excelente escritora!- dijo Kakashi

Sasuke no cabía de la emoción

-¿¡enserio la conoce!?

-Claro, claro fue en New York, el verano pasado tuve una junta…. Como vera tuve discrepancias con Danzo Shimura quien era mi antiguo subordinado quien quería mas liquidación por su desempleo y esas cosas, pero el asunto es que me toco ir a New York a unos papeles y me habían comentado de Sakura, y bien, fui a la editorial y la encontré es muy amable…le ofrecí una plaza en Tokio, mientras trabajaba de igual modo en su editorial y me dijo que lo pensaría…..-

-¿tiene su numero telefónico? ¿Algo?-

-Hmp, si tengo su celular…-

-¿me lo podría proporcionar? Es una amiga de la Universidad y hace tiempo que no se de ella…

-¡claro! ¡Después de que me ayudo a ganar el caso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

Sasuke se había despedido de Kakashi, ya tenia por fin el numero telefónico de su amor platónico…Sakura

Sin más decidió llamarle, no perdía nada en intentar

-¿Helo?- sonó del otro lado del teléfono

-_¿ya sabe hablar ingles Sakura?…ump interesante, aunque lo mejor seria hablarle en el idioma natal…aunque se el ingles jeje-_

-Buenas..¿Tardes?...Habla Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Sakura?-

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- dijo Sakura

-Hehehe, el mismo…tanto sin saber de ti….-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Hmp, contactos…de eso no te preocupes..¡Hey! acabo de leer la mitad de uno de tus libros…¡están geniales!- dijo Sasuke

-Oh Sasuke, me da gusto volver a escucharte y saber que lees mis obras…en verdad ¿Dónde estas tu?-

-Yo, estoy en Konohoa….

-¿con tus padres?

-No, ellos viven en Suna, vivo con Naruto

-Jajajajaja ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo ha estado?

Sasuke se incomodo que de buenas a primeras le cambiara el tema

-Bien, ha estado bien…

-¡me da gusto!...¿Itachi donde esta?

-Vive en Italia, ya sabes… fue arquitecto y se fue para allá

-Oh, vaya, excelente….

-¿y tu donde estas?

-Bueno ahorita me encuentro de "vacaciones" ando en Chicago…

-¿vacaciones? ¿Dónde vives?

-En si, vivo en New York pero pues a "vacaciones" me refiero a citas de negocios…y me encuentro en Chicago….

-Vaya,…

-Seria bueno que un dia vinieras Sasuke….

Sasuke no lo pensó ni 3 veces… ¡iría a estados unidos!

-¿Qué te parece si te veo en una semana?

-¿una semana?-dijo sorprendida Sakura

-Si, digo si no te incomoda…

-Para nada, en una semana me encontraría en New York…. De hecho en unas horas mi vuelo sale para New York

-Hmp, ¿entonces y si te veo mañana?

Sakura quedo anonada…y enrojeció, hacia tiempo que no veía a su amor platónico Sasuke..y causante de su divorcio son Sasori…

-¡claro!-dijo alegre la pelirosa

-Bien…ah y otra cosa ¿tienes novio?

-Jaja, pero que dices… ¡acabo de salir de un hermoso divorcio!-

_-Entonces era cierto…_Hmp, correcto te veo en dos días…

-¡Claro!-

Por otro lado, en la capital de Japón…..

-¡Hina-chan!-exclamo la rubia de Ino

-¿Qué pasa Ino-chan? Te ves muy contenta-

-Hey, ¡es momento de unas vacaciones!-dijo Ino

-¿vacaciones? Pero…acabamos de llegar a Tokio…

-No hay momento para decir nada, debo estar en Konohoa antes del 27…

-¿Konohoa?-

-Una entrevista que tengo con alguien muy importante…..

-¿Quién?

-Bueno etto…el nombre puede que te traiga nostalgia…Naruto…

-¿Naruto? ¡Vamos! ¡Porque no me llamaste antes!-

De repente la puerta se abre, y era Sai y Kiba

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Empaquen sus cosas!-

-¿he?-dijo Sai

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kiba

-¡nos vamos a Konohoa! ¡Tengo una entrevista muy importante!-dijo Ino

-¿con quien?-dijo Kiba

-Uzumaki Naruto

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?-dijo Kiba enojado


	4. Naruto, por siempre Naruto

**Naruto, por siempre Naruto.**

-Capitulo 3-

Hinata miraba con ansias el reloj del aeropuerto de Tokio, eran las 6 de la tarde y su avión salía a las 9 de la noche, aun tenia tiempo de sobra.

El simple hecho de ver de nuevo a Naruto le ponía muy feliz, pero a su vez no. Ella ya tenía una relación con Kiba Inuzuka, su compañero de equipo en el que estaban asociados Ino, Sai, Kiba y ella, el era un fotógrafo profesional mientras ella era pintora. Ella quería a Kiba y el la quería a ella, pero Naruto siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, Naruto, por siempre Naruto.

Kiba estaba preocupado, el simple hecho de volver a ver a Naruto le traía recuerdos ¿era necesario ir con Ino?, a decir verdad tenia miedo de que Hinata aun amara a Naruto y que después de tantos años aun pensará en Naruto, el simple hecho de pensarlo a Kiba le daba miedo.

_-Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo de no verte?, han pasado algunos años, me da gusto que pudiste ser un empresario y que todo haya salido bien, aun te recuerdo como un gran hombre y el primer amor de mi vida pero ¿Qué nos paso?, quizá fue el destino, quizá fue que nuestro amor no era real, quizá no me amaste nunca, quizá, tan solo quizá…estoy segura de que ya no te amo, estoy firmemente segura de ello, yo quiero a Kiba, se que no lo amo, pero lo quiero mucho, es un hombre excepcional…si tan solo tu y yo….Naruto- _pensaba Hinata mientras veía las manecillas del reloj avanzando

-¿En que piensa mi princesa?-se escucho decir a Kiba

-Kiba-kun- se sonrojó Hinata- yo…etto…yo estaba pensando en muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bueno, pienso que te quiero mucho y eres una persona muy importante en mi vida ¿lo sabias?-

Kiba sonrió, amaba a Hinata aunque en el en el fondo de todo su ser, sabia que Hinata aun amaba a Naruto, el lo sabia, pero sabia que su amor daba mucho Hinata y Kiba, sin duda se amarían un dia, o eso pensaba….

-Claro que lo sabia mi princesa.

_-Sakura Haruno, por fin te veré, ¡por fin!... fui un estúpido en mis años de juventud, lo se…fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de quien eras y que te quería en silencio._

-¡Hey teme!- dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo al azabache.

-Hmp ¿Qué sucede dobe?-

-Te veo pensativo, además…ya es tarde, ¡son las 9 de la noche!-

Sasuke miro el reloj, en efecto eran las 9 de la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Sakura?.

-Y bien teme, te tengo una noticia muy buena-

-¿Qué?

-Itachi vendrá a vernos, me llamó hace un momento diciendo que, vendría a tomarse unas vacaciones y a darnos una sorpresa

Sasuke se quedo congelado, hacia meses que no veía a su hermano mayor y, ahora que el pensaba viajar a New York en busca de Sakura resulta que su hermano llega a Konohoa ¿Qué clase de suerte era esa?

-Dobe, yo….yo…-dijo Sasuke nervioso- Tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos la siguiente semana, es muy importante-

Naruto alzo la ceja, que el supiera la empresa no tenia relaciones aun con América del Norte.

-¿Estados Unidos?-

-Seré honesto, contacte a Sakura y, ella vive en New York y necesito verla Naruto, esta sensación de no verla durante años me esta quemando poco a poco-

-¡Vaya teme! ¡Hasta que se te ve tomar la iniciativa!-dijo Naruto feliz de que su hermano por fin fuera en busca de felicidad y no de dinero

-Saldré la siguiente semana, ¿para cuando viene Itachi?.

-Al parecer dentro de la siguiente semana, pero ¡que va! Estará aquí un buen tiempo ¡no te preocupes!-

-Hmp, ¿pasado mañana tienes tu entrevista verdad?-

-Así es teme, estoy nervioso, pero se que la entrevista saldrá de lujo.

-Así será, solo espero no pongas cara de idiota ¿entendido? Asustaras a los lectores….

-¡Cállate Baka!-

Mientras, en el aeropuerto Ino estaba tan feliz comiendo helado que no se daba cuenta de que estaba muy frio el clima

-Ino-chan…quizá no deberías comer helado hace mucho frio-dijo Hinata

-¡Patrañas Hinata!-

-¿y si te enfermas?-dijo Hinata asustada

-Hmp, ¡vamos Hina-chan! ¿Qué tiene de malo comer helado? ¡no es ningún delito!-

-Lo se, pero..Te puedes resfriar

-¡Nah! ¡Para nada!-

-Chicas, tranquilas ya estamos dentro del avión y deberíamos guardar compostura-dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa

-Hmp ¡tu también Sai!-dijo Ino molesta

-Ya Ino, tranquila come todo el helado que quieras pero después no te quejes de un resfriado-dijo Kiba

Cuando por fin el vuelo arribaba a Konohoa, Ino ya empezaba a tener síntomas de un resfriado

-¿ves Ino?-decía Sai-Eso te pasa por comer helado

-Cállate baka-decía Ino mientras tosía.

Era un buen dia, Sasuke ya se había marchado al aeropuerto, a decir verdad adelanto su ida a new York, la impaciencia de ver a Sakura no lo dejaba dormir, mientras Naruto se encontraba en su oficina en espera de Yamato, quien le haría según el la entrevista.

-Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

-¡Ino!-decía Hinata-¿ahora que harás?-

-Hinata, ¿podrías ir a esa entrevista? ¡Vamos!-decía Ino

-¿quee? ¿Cómo crees Ino? ¡Yo no se de eso!-

-Ya, ya querida, solo ponte un vestido y graba hmp, te daré las preguntas que debes de hacer y ya de los demás me encargo yo-

-¡no! ¡Me niego!-

-Hina-chan ¿siiiiiii?

Hinata asintió, ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa, pero a la vez se sentía incomoda de traer un vestido tan revelador, muy al estilo de Ino.

-Pero, si Kiba se entera…-

-Hinata, es una entrevista no vas a violar a Naruto ni nada por el estilo, ya lo pasado, pasó.

-Hai-

-Bien, pues ya sabes debes hacer preguntas grabar y fin, si puedes dile que mañana una sesión de fotos en el Hotel Paradise Inn, ¿entendido?

-¿a que hora?

-Hmp, ¡a las 12!

-Hai-

Hinata salía cabizbaja, ¿ver a Naruto después de lo sucedido aquella vez? Sentía nervios, emoción, y demás cosas pero no sabia porque, ella estaba segura de que ya no lo amaba y que solo lo veía como un gran primer amor de su pasado, pero nada más.

Ahora se encontraba frente a un gran edificio, la empresa "Namikaze U." Hinata se dirigió hacia la recepción y pregunto por la oficina de Naruto Namikaze, ya que ella venia en lugar de Ino Yamanaka, una reportera de CNN Tokio…

Hinata toco la puerta de donde se encontraba Naruto, cuando le abrió vio al hombre de quien antes estuvo plenamente enamorado

Naruto quedo anonado…¿Hinata? ¡en verdad era ella!


	5. Naruto, por siempre Naruto (parte 2)

**Naruto, por siempre Naruto (parte 2)**

_-Capitulo 3-_

๑

Naruto quedo anonado al ver a Hinata Hyuga en la puerta. Si, era la misma chica de la que se enamoró alguna vez en la Universidad y, ahora por algún extraño motivo estaba ahí ¿Porque? eso era algo que ni el mismo sabía.

-Naruto Namikaze- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Hinata al abrir la puerta, pero en ella no había sentimientos de 'felicidad' o 'alegría' al verlo, era como si estuviese seca sin ninguna emoción por el rubio que estaba enfrente de ella. Por un momento Naruto, creyó haber escuchado una voz diferente pero cayó en la cuenta de que era la voz de Hinata Hyuga, pero esa voz sonaba tan fría que, incluso lo sacó de sus pensamientos que tenía sobre ella hacía unos momentos.  
-Hinata Hyuga ¿a que debo su visita? - Naruto no encontró otro tono de voz para dirigirse al amor de su vida, que mas hubiese querido que ir a correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Pero eso era imposible, un sueño totalmente imposible tan sólo pedía una cosa 'que lo volviera a querer...' solo eso, que lo volviera a amar. Y en el fondo de su alma le dolía que Hinata le hablará así, era como si ella fuera ahora una persona totalmente diferente ¿acaso no lo amaba aun? ¿Acaso lo olvido? ¿Quién era ella?  
-Vengo en nombre de Ino Yamanaka- dijo finalmente Hinata, con un tono de aburrimiento.  
-¿Ino Yamanaka?- de no haber sido por las notas de periódico y de Internet que Naruto había leído no se hubiese enterado que la rubia esa era ahora una importante periodista, pero lo que no comprendía aún es que tenía que hacer Ino Yamanaka en ese lugar.  
-Si, viene en nombre de Yamato...CNN Tokio- dijo Hinata en un tono de voz de fastidio como si estuviese ahí mas a fuerzas que de ganas  
Naruto abrió bien los ojos, ahora comprendía un poco mas la situación, de haber sabido antes que Hinata haría la entrevista desde luego que él mismo hubiese ido hacia la entrevista sin ningún inconveniente pero, a juzgar por la situación las cosas no eran así y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la mujer que años atrás dejó ir y que ahora esperaba lo volviera a querer, la mujer de su vida.  
-Adelante, pregunta lo que desees-  
Naruto en ese momento hubiese querido decir más cosas, decir que...la amaba y que era un idiota por dejarla ir, un completo idiota.  
Por increíble que pareciera, Hinata guardaba una serenidad inquebrantable, sacó de su mochila un blook de notas y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas antes de hablar, del mismo modo sacó una grabadora de voz para comenzar la entrevista lo mas antes posible, para ser sinceros Hinata no se sentía nada cómoda en esa oficina y menos viendo al hombre que estaba por entrevistar. El primer amor de su vida.

๑

Las cosas parecían no haber cambiado, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre, Hinata conocía casi todos los secretos de él, excepto uno ¿porque la había dejado?  
Su amor era difícil desde que comenzó, tuvieron que, afrontar que su padre quería que estuviera a lado de Neji Hyuga quien resultaba ser su primo mayor, cosa que ella desde luego que se opuso. Pero no era porque Neji fuera su primo, no...Sino que era porque su padre siempre vio por los intereses de 'Byakugan' la empresa familiar que se había fundado desde hacia cerca de 100 años y que, con el tiempo se había expandido, a tal grado que, Naruto Namikaze era, simplemente (a los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata) un lamebotas de los Uchiha, debido a que Naruto era hijo adoptivo de la familia Uchiha, quienes eran dueños de Sharingan y de Akatsuki, empresas que eran la competencia de Byakugan, desde luego. Ese fue el primer impedimento de su amor. Ni Hinata Hyuga sabía el motivo por el cual un día como si nada pasará, llegó Naruto para decir _" lo siento pero lo nuestro no esta funcionando"_ desde ese día para bien o para mal la vida de Hinata cambió radicalmente...y, ahora que ya había finalizado esa agonizante entrevista era momento de decir  
-Hasta luego Namikaze-san, mañana lo esperamos en el Hotel Paradise Inn para una breve sesión de fotos a las 12 del dia, espero pueda asistir. Hasta luego-

Naruto sintió la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia Hinata y decirle _"no te vayas, aun quedo una plática pendiente"_. Pero sucedió que, simplemente asintió con la cabeza afirmando que mañana asistiría al Hotel Paradise Inn a las 12.

Hinata le devolvió una mirada que era de dolor y un poco de odio.

๑

Salió corriendo de la oficina de Naruto a toda velocidad y estuvo apunto de caerse dado que traía tacones, el dia había empeorado dado que ya estaba nublado y el cielo advertía que llovería. Hinata en cuanto salió de la gran Empresa Namikaze U. Salió a la calle y siguió caminando como en éxtasis, un éxtasis de amor, emoción y dolor...sobre todo dolor.

Empezó a llorar mientras caminaba sin rumbo definido, sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo con tan solo ver a Naruto pero por un lado un sentimiento de rencor se vinó a ella...recordando lo que había pasado años atrás, cuando aún iba en la Universidad.

Decidió sentarse en una banca que estaba en un parque, puso sus manos en su cara como queriendo olvidar el dia en que se enamoró por a primera vez, un amor a primera vista

_Hace 6 años…._

_Tenía 20 años de edad, ella había nacido en Suna, una Japón pero como su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, era dueño de Byakugan decidió mudarse a Berlín, Alemania con toda la familia Hyuga para aprovechar que la empresa estaba en su mejor momento. Así que la mayor parte de su vida vivió en Berlín, pero, un dia su padre decidió que lo mejor era que ella y su primo (Neji Hyuga) fueran a Konohoa a terminar sus estudios y para reforzar el idioma japonés que con el tiempo habían perdido por vivir tanto tiempo en Alemania._

_La pequeña Hanabi (hermana menor de Hinata) se quedo en Berlín ya que ella aun estaba en la etapa de secundaria._

_El primer dia en Rinnegan (la mejor universidad de Konohoa e incluso de Japón) fue difícil, no se acostumbraba del todo, sumado a que por la carrera de Neji él no estaba en el mismo grupo que ella._

_Se sentía pez fuera del agua e incluso no entendía bien lo que los demás decían._

_Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, admirando el paisaje, se sentía rara... Se recostó en ese árbol en lo que iniciaba su siguiente clase, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al hombre mas guapo que haya visto...un chico alto, rubio, ojos celestes...ese tipo de ojos en los que te pierdes en su mirar, un chico perfecto_

_-Hola- fue lo que se escucho decir del rubio, era una voz que era perfecta. Él era perfecto a los ojos de ella._

_-H-Hola- dijo Hinata mientras sentía un rubor en sus mejillas._

_A partir de ese dia sintió como su corazón le decía que el era el amor de su vida...que el era el hombre de su vida. Y, desde ese dia no pudo dejar de pensar en el, incluso hasta fecha._

๑

Naruto estaba caminando y dándole vueltas a su oficina como si quisiera gritarle al mundo lo desdichado y lo feliz que era. Una sensación bastante rara.

Sí tan sólo pudiese cambiar algo en su vida, seria el momento en que decidió que Hinata estaría mejor sin él… ¡era un estúpido!

Se había enamorado de Hinata como nunca imaginó enamorarse, ella era su luz, su esperanza. Los 4 años más felices de su vida los vivió en un noviazgo fugaz, en pocas palabras. Hacía ya dos años que no veía a Hinata y ahora que la veía ella parecía ser otra, totalmente cambiada.

Naruto cerró sus puños mientras golpeaba su escritorio, soltó algunas lágrimas de dolor, tristeza, enojo, desesperación e impotencia. Sabia que ese dia Sasuke no llegaría a casa, hacia un par de horas se había marchado a New York por Sakura, el sólo pensar que su hermano estaba yendo por el camino correcto hizo que Naruto se esforzará en luchar, luchar por Hinata Hyuga.

Observó su ventana de su gran oficina, desde ahí podía ver prácticamente todo el mundo...el dia estaba totalmente nublado, con una tormenta que incluso amenazaba granizo.

¡Quería decirle al mundo cuanto le dolía y cuan feliz estaba! Los recuerdos de Hinata le vinieron a la mente como nunca le habían venido después de 2 años, se estremeció por sus caricias, por el olor que Hinata despedía a jazmín. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido? Si tan solo hubiese sido mas maduro, más 'hombre' y…si tan solo hubiese tenido mas tiempo le hubiese dado ese anillo de matrimonio y quizá, hasta hijos tuvieran.

_Hijos, ella quería tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño…._ Los recuerdos de Hinata invadían toda la oficina, de repente se escucho un leve toquido de su secretaria, Kim.

-¿¡Qué sucede?!- gritó Naruto desde adentro

Kim entendió que su jefe no estaba de buen humor, ella lo respetaba dado que le había dado sin siquiera haber terminado la preparatoria

-Lo siento Naruto-san, sucede que Sasuke ha dicho que tiene un asunto importante que hablar y que usted tiene su celular apagado, esta preocupado- dijo Kim desde afuera de la puerta

_-¡tírenme un rayo! ¡carajo! ¿Qué quiere Sasuke? _¡Pásame la llamada a mi oficina!- gritó Naruto en un tono que se confundida con enojo pero en realidad era tristeza

-¿¡que quieres teme?!- dijo Naruto por teléfono

-Hmp, andas de mal humor pues bueno en ese caso te llamo después

-¡Ash! ¡Ya dime! ¿Qué quieres?

-Hmp, bueno pasa que tengo horas en el aeropuerto como loco y ¿a quien crees que me encontré?

-¡crees que me interesa!

-Kiba Inuzuka

Naruto pareció palidecer por ese nombre

_-Inuzuka….. _¿y que mas?

-¡Ja1 ¿ahora si suenas interesado? Bueno pues nada… estaba con el tipo artista que vimos en la revista ese tal... ¿Sei? ¿Sally?

-Sai

-Ah, ese tipo, ese.

-¿y que hacían?

-Hmp, me puse a investigar discretamente todo en lo que sariá mi vuelo

-¿o sea que vas rumbo a New York ya?

-Hmp, si llevó unas 5 horas de vuelo

-¡¿queeeeeee?!

-Se hacen como 20 horas de vuelo, la verdad es que no se a que horas los vi, creo que hasta fue ayer…la verdad he perdido noción del tiempo pero como hoy era tu entrevista…Hmp

-Bueno, bueno ¡ya! ¿y que mas?

-Bueno, al parecer venían de un vuelo nacional desde Tokio, incluso me pareció ver ayer… bueno en realidad ni se a que horas, pero el punto es que vi a la rubia que me acosaba en la facultad y vi a tu queridísima Hi…

-¡Yaaaaa!

-Bueno, vi a ese cuarteto, al parecer una maleta se perdió o yo que se…

-Hmp…

-Y hay algo que no te va a gustar

-¿¡que?!- dijo Naruto con un tono de 'trágame tierra'

-Bueno, pues 'ella' estaba caminando de la mano con el Inuzuka

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Que demonios dices Uchiha Sasuke!

-No pensé te pondrías como nena- rió Sasuke a carcajadas- Es la verdad, enserio… no se si son novios o 'mejores amigos' pero la verdad se veían cariñosos

-¿estas seguro?- dijo Naruto conteniendo las lágrimas

-Hmp ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-¡Me has mentido mentiroso! ¡Cuando dijiste que Itachi tenía diarrea y que esa terrible enfermedad terminal lo iba a dejar ciego!

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo- dijo Sasuke intentando no reírse- Pero esto es serio, estaban tomados de la mano, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

-¡Pésimo! ¡Pésimo! ¡Terriblemente pésimo! ¡Ya ni en las clases de Anko Mitarashi me iba así!

-Uyyyy, eso ya es decir mucho dobe…

-Pues… ¿Quién crees que vino?

-Hmp ¿Quién?

-Hinata

-Tienes una suerte hermosa dobe, si te compras un pez seguro se te ahoga

-¡Cállate Baka!

-Hmp, ¿Por qué fue 'ella' a realizarte una entrevista? ¿Qué no se supone es artista?

-No se y no me interesa vino en nombre de la rubia que te acosaba

-Tsk, en ese caso que bueno que fue Hinata

-Hmp… el caso es que se porto de lo mas indiferente es como si no fuera 'ella'

-Dobe, quizá deberías…

-¡No! ¡Luchare por ella!

-Algunas cosas son mejor dejarlas ir

-¿ah si? ¡¿Y que carajos se supone que haces tú en ese avión?! ¡Vas ir por Sakura!

-Es diferente

-Diferente mis…. ¡Ya! Mejor después hablamos

-Procura que nadie te vea llorar dobe, es vergonzoso

Naruto aventó el teléfono abruptamente al piso. Se sentía de lo peor, primero ve a Hinata, descubre que quizá ya no lo ama y ahora Sasuke le cuenta el chisme de vieja de vecindad… ¡que mas podía pasar!

_-Intolerable, ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto? Yo… yo… quería una vida con ella ¡¿Por qué?!_

Naruto abrió de nuevo el cajón que tenia en su oficina y sacó esa cajita donde estaba el anillo de compromiso y las fotos que tenia con ella, lloró hasta que sintió que el corazón se le salía. Miró el reloj. Eran las 9 de la noche. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Por suerte en su oficina siempre conservaba una botella de sake para ocasiones 'especiales' aunque esa no era una ocasión especial la usaría… no tenia nada de que temer. Echó el primer trago y después de ese, muchos mas hasta que no supo ni como se llamaba. Quería olvidar ese día, quería olvidarla. Quería morir. Quería desaparecer.

๑

-¡Pero que horror! ¡Por kami! ¡Se esta desangrando!-

-Debemos actuar rápido

-Pero Tsunade-sama usted debería estar…

-Hmp ¡patrañas! Antes de ser gobernadora de Konohoa también soy dueña y directora de este hospital Shizune ¡cállate!

-Si..Si…

Tsunade Senju aparte de ser gobernadora de Konohoa era la mejor medico del país reconocida incluso mundialmente. Y ahora necesitaban de ella.

-¡La estamos perdiendo!- gritó un doctor

-¡Cállate Kabuto! ¡Deja de ser tan escandaloso!

-Hai..Hai Tsunade-sensei-

-Hmp… la hemos recuperado ¡Shizune! ¡Aplica anestesia!

-Hai-

Pasadas unas horas….

-Ha salido del riesgo, aunque sin duda puede quedar con daños- dijo Tsunade

-¿pero quien es?

-Hmp, ni yo lo sé… ¿Quién te trajo a esta paciente?

-¡Esa mujer!- gritó Kabuto – Ella llamo a la Ambulancia argumentando que la habían atropellado alrededor de las 10 de la noche, se encontraba en el Parque Central, al parecer un automovilista en exceso de velocidad la atropello haciendo que impactara contra el asfalto

-¡que horror!- dijo Shizune

-Hmp…

-Es muy bonita esa chica- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa

-¿alguna identificación?

-Etto… solo encontraron esta bolsa que contiene una grabadora, un blook de notas y… nada mas

-¡Déjame ver Shizune! –grito desesperada Tsunade, en lo que analizaba todo

"_Preguntas para Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki"_

-Hmp… creo que esta persona entrevisto a uno de mis amigos antes de sufrir tal accidente

-¿segura Tsunade?

-Hmp… así es, ¿conoces a Naruto?

-Ahhhhhh si… el chico rubio con el que a veces hablan de negocios

-Aja, ese-

-¿pero que tiene que ver él en todo esto?- preguntó Kabuto

-Pues no hay otro rastro de su identidad solo tenemos ese nombre, puede que el sepa algo de ella- dijo Tsunade- Ah, que remedio le tendré que llamar a ese hiperactivo, espero que este activo…

-¿pero si es hiperactivo debería estar despierto, no? Apenas son la 1…

-No me cuestiones Shizune- dijo Tsunade, mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y buscaba en su agenda el nombre de Naruto.

๑

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, dos botellas de Sake estaban tiradas… se sentía a morir en su vida había tomado tanto vino, todo lucia tan solitario. No había nadie en la oficina pero un ruido lo interrumpió

_-Asdfg…. ¿Quién es? Aaff…._- pensó Naruto con voz entre adormilada y borracha

-Fff… ¿Bue…bueno…?- dijo Naruto entre dormido

-¡Namikaze! – grito Tsunade, desde el teléfono dejando casi sordo a Naruto

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Tsunade Seeeeenju! ¡¿Me quiere dejar sordooo?!

-Hmp, Namikaze no estoy de paciencia… es urgente Hmp seré directa ¿una chica te hizo una entrevista?

Naruto apenas podía pensar, todas sus neuronas estaban borrachas y adoloridas

-¿entrevista? ¿Qué entrevista?

-Namikaze… ¡me estas sacando de quicio! Me refiero a que si una chica de cabello azulado, como de tu edad… muy bonita por cierto… me refiero a que si ella te hizo una entrevista

-Etto…Hmp…si ¿Por qué?

-¡Carajo! ¿la conoces?

-Hmp… es el amor de mi vida- dijo Naruto entre sollozos

-¡Baka! ¡Tienes que venir!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿estas ebrio?

-Neee… todo happy

-¡Maldita sea Namikaze! ¡Pues el amor de tu vida esta en el hospital!

-¡queeeeeeeee! ¿Qué dices Senju?

-Hmp… ¿Dónde estas?

-Etto..Yo…en en en….

-Namikaze…

-¡en la oficina!

-Carajo, Namikaze… iré por ti… ¡quiero que estés afuera de la empresa!

-¿pero porque?

-¡Mierda Namikaze! ¡Tu espérame!

Tsunade colgó la llamada bastante enojada

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-

-Ahhhhhh ese Namikaze me va hacer morir de un infarto… he conocido a hombres estúpidos pero ninguno como el…

-Ah…vale- dijo Kabuto nervioso

-Quiero que cuiden de la chica, puede que tenga alguna convulsión o algo por el estilo, ¡iré por ese Baka!

๑

Naruto estaba entre dormido, entre borracho. Estaban en el Hospital.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí Tsunade-sama?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

De repente Tsunade le dio una cachetada a Naruto que lo hizo volar algunos metros

-¡eh1 ¡que pasa!

-Bien, eso le hacia a mi esposo cuando estaba abrió… ahora bien Namikaze… encontramos a una chica que al parecer te hizo una entrevista

-¿Hi..Hinata?

-Aja, bueno como sea…el caso es que la atropellaron hace unas horas pero no sabemos nada de sus familiares y entre sus cosas encontramos esto.- Tsunade le dio un book de notas a Naruto

_Preguntas para Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…._

_-La…la…la letra de Hi…Hinata…._ ¿Dónde esta? ¡Como esta!- dijo Naruto mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos

-Bah, ¡eres tan dramático! ¡Te dije eso por celular! ¡Pero claro, estaba O!

-pero pero…

-Bueno, la hemos operado pero el golpe que recibió fue critico…puede que tenga daños…

-¿da-daños?

-Ah, Namikaze…eres tan baka… si, ¡daños! Puede quedar en coma, puede quedar parapléjica o puede perder la memoria…hay un 98% de que tenga alguna de esas cosas

Naruto se desmayó….Hinata, su Hinata había tenido un accidente…..

๑

**¡Hola! Les doy las gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido este fic ñ.ñ desde mi punto de vista la vez pasada quedo muy corto D: así que decidí hacer una segunda parte, la verdad no había publicado este fic porque pues no estaba inspirada pero escribí parte de este capitulo en la madrugada ñ.ñ y ya lo edite y todo y pues la verdad me gusto… ni a mi se me había ocurrido algo así :p la verdad tengo mas sinspiracion en la madrugada. En fin ¡espero sus reviews!**


	6. ¿Acaso me has olvidado? (Parte 1)

**¿Acaso me has olvidado?**

_**(Parte 1)**_

_-Capitulo 4-_

๑

Esa opresión en el pecho no la sentía desde que era un niño. Desde que su abuelo Jiraiya había dicho que sus padres habían muerto. Años más tarde, su abuelo también murió. Esa maldita opresión en el pecho era dolorosa, más que cualquier otra cosa, dolía, ardía y quemaba y solo era una herida del corazón. Estaba en un hospital, era cierto pero ninguna enfermera ni el mejor medico del mundo podía curar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Los efectos del sake desaparecieron y sus 'neuronas' comenzaron a funcionar cuerdamente. Ahora entendía la gravedad del asunto, Hinata había sido atropellada y en el acto cayó en el asfalto golpeándose la cabeza. Actualmente estaba en coma, era normal y esas horas eran cruciales. Naruto estaba totalmente fuera de si, no estaba Sasuke en ese momento para darle apoyo y no quería incomodarlo de seguro ya estaba por llegar a New York o quien sabe, Itachi no era una opción no le gustaría que su hermano mayor se preocupará por el. Estaba solo. No sabia nada de Kiba Inuzuka desde la Universidad, ni de Ino ni mucho menos de ese tipo llamado "Sai", ni siquiera sabia el numero de casa de Hinata dado que, se había mudado hacia ya algunos años. Se sentía desolado. Sentía como cada minuto que pasaba era una apuñalada más a su corazón ¿Por qué justo cuando la volvía a ver pasaba eso? ¿Era acaso una maldición que los alejaba cada vez mas cuando ya iban a estar juntos? ¿Entonces que era?. Se hundió en el dolor, no le importaba si las enfermeras que estaban cerca decían –_esta llorando por 'su' novia- _no le importaban los comentarios, lloraba como una regadera de agua. Recordando que justo en ese maldito momento podían estar casados… de no haber sido tan estúpido, de no haber sido cobarde. De no haber luchado. Se odiaba por ese dia, se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba que tuvo la oportunidad y el la dejó ir. Se odiaba y se odiaría siempre y se odiaría aun mas si a Hinata le pasara algo, a parte de odiarse mas seria capaz de morirse de dolor, de tristeza

_-¡Al diablo con Sharingan, Akatsuki y Namikaze U! ¡al diablo con el dinero!-_ Naruto por fin entendió porque después de cortar con Hinata se empeño en hacer crecer sus empresas, era porque pensaba que el dinero podía comprar el amr de su familia, el amor de Hinata. Creyó que el dinero podía serlo todo pero el dinero no era felicidad. Era el joven mas rico de Japón y quizá de Asia, un magnate de negocios y ahí se encontraba luchando contra si mismo, luchando contra su destino que el mismo había forjado. El dinero no lo era todo, podía tener millones de dólares en Suiza guardados y muchos más en propiedades, joyas, casas… podía comprar un país entero ¿pero de que servía si no la tenia a ella? No era que Hinata fuera un objeto que tuviera precio pero de nada servía tener esos bienes si no tenía lo mas importante, el amor.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura que lo quemaba e invadía por dentro, los recuerdos no dejaban de fluir, incluso temía porque fuera a enloquecer de un momento a otro y en vez de estar en un hospital fuera a parar a un manicomio. Era probable, porque sentía esos recuerdos como si fueran el primer dia, como si ayer hubiese sido esa tragedia. Se odiaba y se odiaría mucho más si a Hinata le pasará algo.

_Llevaban 4 años de novios. Jamás tuvieron una pelea, discusión o siquiera un pequeño enojo. Todo era bonito, era un cuento rosa, un sueño hecho realidad. Ambos se amaban, era cierto que por su parte, Naruto sentía celos de un tal "Inuzuka" pero fuera de eso todo estaba perfecto. El mundo decía que no había cosas perfectas, que todo era imperfección visto desde el modo perfecto. Pues bien, el veía su relación y su vida junto a Hinata como perfección._

_Incluso había una canción que los identificaba, que era como 'su himno' era como su historia: _

"_Dicen que somos dos locos de amor que vivimos de espaldas al mundo real pretendiendo lograr de la gente un favor que nos dejen querernos en paz. Tienen envidia de vernos así abrazados y alegres cruzar la ciudad y quisieran cortar este amor de raíz que ellos nunca pudieron lograr._

_Yo sin tus labios me muero de sed sin los míos también tu no puedes estar nos queremos los dos, que le vamos a hacer si la vida nos quiso juntar._

_Tengo mis ojos tan llenos de ti que en mi cuerpo, cariño, no queda un rincón donde no mandes tú, que este amor que te di es el pulso de mi corazón._

_Solo en tus brazos me siento feliz y me duermo despierto con dulce quietud escuchando al compás sonreír junto a mi el aliento de tu juventud."_

_Era una relación magnifica. Pero había un pequeño gran problema: Hiashi Hyuga._

_Él era el padre de Hinata, era un tanto machista y no aceptaba la relación, Naruto poco a poco lo convenció con sus actitudes al final mas a fuerzas que de ganas, Hiashi dio el visto bueno. _

_Naruto y Hinata habían hablado de tener hijos y ese mismo dia sin pensarlo dos veces hicieron el amor de una forma pasional nunca antes imaginada, fue perfecto. A ninguno de los dos les importaba si ella quedaba embarazada porque los dos querían ser padres, además ya iban acabar la universidad y tenían una posición económica estable. Hinata era heredera de la empresa Byakugan, la cual era competencia de Sharingan y Akatsuki, respectivamente. Pero eso no importaba, quizá podían unir las empresas y así ganar mucho más dinero, pero en ese momento no les importo. Solo les importaba estar juntos con o sin dinero, amándose como siempre y amándose como nunca, lo que dijeran los demás no importaba mientras ellos fueran felices. Mientras ellos se amaran._

_Naruto estaba entusiasmado y sin pensarlo dos veces compró un hermoso anillo de matrimonio, además hizo una notita con su mejor letra que decía "¿quieres ser mi esposa?". También había comprado una hermosa caja adornada con finos detalles de oro, pintada artesanalmente. Ahí 'incluyó algunas de las mejores fotografías, los mejores momentos. Le fue difícil elegir las fotos ya que todos los momentos eran perfectos a su lado, todos y en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí. Tenia la cajita guardada perfectamente le daría ese detalle pero antes tenia que hablar con Hiashi (ese fue su peor error)._

_Hiashi lo recibió en el comedor de los Hyuga, eran una familia bastante tradicional, antigua y reservada. Muy apegada a las tradiciones antiguas de Japón. Muy 'especiales'. Hiashi frunció el ceño cuando Naruto le dijo su idea de casarse con Hinata. Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Hiashi. _

_De repente se escuchó un gran golpe. Hiashi le dijo que no permitirá que un 'huérfano' de quien sabe que familia se casara con su hija. Naruto frunció el ceño ¿acaso le estaba diciendo bastardo? Apretó los puños, si se tratase de un compañero de salón desde luego ya lo tendría en el suelo, pero debía guardar cordura. Era el padre de su futura esposa, su suegro. Hiashi le dijo que si se casaba con ella, Hinata quedaría desheredada de por vida. Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando cuantas veces Hinata no deseaba asumir la presidencia de Byakugan, por ello se desvelaba en las noches, para complacer a su padre con las mejores calificaciones nunca antes vistas en la Universidad. Y si se casaba con ella esos sueños se irían al diablo, al completo fiasco. Hiashi le dijo que si dejaba a su hija en paz… desde luego todo seguiría normal. _

_Había algo que le molestaba a Naruto en el fondo de su ser y eso era que la familia Inuzuka era muy unida a la Uchiha, quien sabe porque pero así era. Por eso detestaba a Kiba, por que a menudo iba a casa de Hinata con el pretexto de que Tsume, (madre de Kiba) estaba en la casa de los Hyuga y que, según el de paso visitaba a Hinata._

_Naruto estaba entre la espada y la pared, amaba a Hinata pero no permitiría que algo así pasara. _

_Hiashi lo tomó del cuello (a Naruto) y le dijo que si veía de nuevo a su hija el mismo se encargaría de Fugaku y Mikoto y de sus 'grandiosas empresas' (refiriéndose a Akatsuki y a Sharingan). Naruto quedó enfadado. Fastidiado, no sabia que hacer._

_Salió del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo pero se encontró con Hiashi, este traia a una chica mucho menor que el, quizá unos 5 años menos y Hiashi le susurró que besará a esa chica. Naruto casi lo abofetea, odiaba a Hiashi. Pero de repente sintió que la chica lo beso ¿Quién era esa chica? Se quedo estupefacto esa chica era su cuñada pero no solo eso, justo en ese momento Hinata apareció…._

_Desde ese dia, Hiashi le hizo la vida imposible a Naruto, impidiendo que la viera… Naruto quiso quitar a Hanabi (su cuñada) pero justo cuando la estaba quitando Hinata observó todo. No había perdón para aquello, y no solo eso, Hiashi le inventó cuando cosa pudo, por ejemplo le inventó que Naruto andaba con Sakura (la chica a la que Sasuke amaba). _

_Cuando Naruto intentó buscarla por centésima vez en su casa, Hinata se había ido para no volver… hasta ahora que estaba en el hospital._

_Sus sueños se habían ido al carajo, pero logró comprar o tratar de comprar el amor con dinero, mucho dinero…por ello creo la mejor empresa de automóviles de Asia y quizá de las 10 mejores del mundo. Namikaze U. Tenia dinero a montón pero de nada servía si ahora la persona a la que amaba estaba en coma, sin poderle decir lo que en realidad había pasado ese dia. _

_Y el único testigo de sus sueños era esa cajita de madera que aun se encontraba en su oficina en el cajón derecho, eso era el único testigo de que un dia el le iba a decir ¿te quieres casar conmigo?…._

๑

๑

**¡Hola! Perdón por no publicar D: no estaba inspirada pero hoy eche un poco de imaginación ñ.ñ quizá han notado que hoy hablé por lo menos en este capitulo de 'tristezas' 'desamor' etc… y es que ¬¬ asdfghjkl me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos ¬¬ (okya) espero les haya gustado el capitulo ¡se que es corto! Y que no hubo mucho dialogo y es que esta primera parte son recuerdos, para que entiendan mejor la historia :'D en fin, la canción que cité en el capitulo pertenece al tema "Romanza española" esa canción es antiquísima como no tienen idea, pero como el otro dia la toque en piano me pareció lindo ponerla. En fin, también les diré que tengo la idea de cómo seguir la historia ñ.ñ asi que no se desesperen si este capitulo fue corto se los compensaré con la segunda parte (soy extremista, puedo hacer la primera parte de 1800 palabras y la segunda de 7000 palabras) pero bah, asi soy yo.**

**Esperen la continuación y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás ñ.ñ ¡Saludos!**


	7. ¿Acaso me has olvidado? (Parte 2)

**¿Acaso me has olvidado?**

_**(Parte 2)**_

_-Capitulo 4-_

๑

-Tsunade

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?

-La chica… ha despertado

Tsunade se levantó de la silla de su oficina del hospital y con paso firme llegó a la habitación 133, era la habitación de la chica que recién habían operado. Pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has notado?- dijo mientras se dirigía a Shizune

-Bueno, a salido del coma, no se con precisión cual ha sido el daño pero al parecer puede mover las extremidades sin problema.

-Hmmmm eso es bueno ¿algún daño en la vista?

-No detecte ningún daño en la retina, sólo note que la chica no habla

-Puede ser un trauma o puede que haya perdido el habla

-¿es posible?

-Si se trata de un trauma si, pero igual puede que este afectada psicológicamente. Enseguida veré eso.

Tsunade abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba la chica quien tenia un collarín. Miraba hacia el infinito

-Hola- dijo Tsunade

La chica no volteo ni reacciono. De repente Tsunade dio unas palmadas cerca de su oído notando que la chica hacia cara de disgusto.

-Habla- dijo Tsunade

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la chica confundida

-Hmmmm, bueno puedes hablar eso es bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues… no lo sé… ¿Quién soy?

_-Genial perdió la memoria _Shizune. Manda llamar a Kabuto, el tiene experiencia en esto-

-A la orden- dijo Shizune mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo en busca de Kabuto, quien era aprendiz de Tsunade y quien apenas se especializaba en Neurología.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- dijo Tsunade a Hinata

-Pues… nada, no recuerdo nada. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital. Sufriste un accidente, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, soy quien te entendió quirúrgicamente junto a la chica que se acaba de retirar llamada Shizune y Kabuto, el médico que viene hacia acá.

-Entiendo

-Ah, por cierto… tienes una visita al parecer es alguien que te conoce

-Le iba a decir ¿Quién? Pero así me dijera no sabría

-No te preocupes, mandaremos hacer unos estudios para saber que tan grave fue el daño de tu amnesia

-¿amnesia?

-Amnesia es la perdida de memoria. No sé si será momentánea o definitiva. Hasta ver los resultados.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera del hospital. Dios sabe el tiempo que estaba ahí y no sabia nada de Hinata, tenía ganas de romper la puerta de su habitación y decirle que le amaba como a nadie en el mundo y que despertará. Tenía deseos de eso.

-Naruto

-¡Tsunade! ¡Que ha pasado!- dijo impaciente

-Ha despertado pero….

Antes de que Tsunade pudiese terminar Naruto había corrido directo hacia donde estaba Hinata, entro de golpe en la habitación y gritó como loco

-¡Hinata! ¡Estas bien! ¡No sabes que susto me has metido!-

Hinata lo miro, no tenia ni idea quien era ese sujeto

-¿Hinata?- dijo ella sin saber que se llamaba así

Naruto alzó una ceja. En ese momento entró Tsunade con un semblantee serio

-Namikaze, eres impulsivo. Sal y te explico

-Pero….

Tsunade se lo llevo a rastras, y cerro la puerta de la habitación

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me sacas?

-Mas respeto Namikaze, bien… le haremos en breve un estudio a Hinata pero mientras tengo un diagnostico 'temporal' no es el definitivo pero es el que mas se acerca a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hinata ha perdido la memoria, aun no se en que nivel y si se puede recuperar

Naruto la miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a Tsunade

-¿Qué ha perdido que?

-La memoria, tiene amnesia.

Tragó saliva. Eso no era fácil de asimilar pero cuando llego al Hospital Tsunade había mencionado eso como una probabilidad de secuela del accidente que había sufrido

Naruto abrió de nuevo la puerta de golpe. Tsunade se tocó la cabeza como si tuviera resaca. Era muy impulsivo ese chico, así que decidió salir de ahí antes de que asesinara al Namikaze, literalmente.

-¿no me recuerdas?- dijo mientras trataba de tragarse las lágrimas

-¿Quién eres tú? No… no te conozco

-Soy… Naruto ¿enserio no sabes quien soy?

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡No se quien eres! No se quien soy y que hago...¡No se nada!- gritó Hinata desesperada

Naruto se acercó a ella, estaba dolido. No podía creer lo que decía Hinata, era como si el mismo estuviera en shock, en un intento desesperado tuvo la ilusión de que Hinata le estaba haciendo una muy mala broma de muy muy mal gusto, así que se acercó a ella y la besó.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó ella mientras le daba una bofetada en forma de defensa.

Naruto cayó al suelo sorprendido. Jamás Hinata se había comportado así, y es que aun el no asimilaba que la chica que estaba en esa cama y en la habitación 133 no era Hinata, sino que era el cuerpo de Hinata pero la 'personalidad' de Hinata no estaba.

Era ella pero no lo era.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Naruto mientras se tragaba las lágrimas, no asimilaba nada. Creía que Hinata lo hacia adrede

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡y que demonios te pasa!- dijo ella enojada, pero mas que enojo era impotencia de no saber quien era ella, quien era él y que pasaba

En ese momento entró en la habitación Kiba Inuzuka quien ignoro por completo quien estaba en la habitación

-¡Princesa!- gritó Kiba - ¿Cómo estas?

Hinata alzó una ceja, no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero Kiba volteo y observó quien estaba junto a el… su 'ex-rival de amores'…Naruto

-¿¡que haces aquí Naruto?!- dijo gritando Kiba

-Yo…..- Naruto no sabia que decir, estaba en shock, asimilando que la chica que estaba en esa cama era y a la vez no era Hinata -_¿Dónde estas Hinata? - _

Se retiró de la habitación. No podía escuchar nada más. No podía más.

๑

En New York el clima era un tanto nevado, mientras que en Japón por lo regular eran días templados y en invierno hacia un poco de frío e incluso nevaba. Pero en New York caía nieve e incluso su vuelo de demoro un rato en aterrizar, hasta que por fin llegó. No podía esperar más… no podía esperar mas a Sakura Haruno

_-Ese dobe ¿Por qué no contesta? – _se preguntó a si mismo. Le había llamado 30 veces a Naruto para decirle que ya había llegado, pero nada. No contestaba y eso le preocupó de una u otra manera. Le dejó mensajes en WhatApp, mensajes de texto, en facebook, en Skype pero simplemente Naruto no respondía ninguno de los mensajes ni de las llamadas.

Sasuke estaba entusiasmado, hacia varios años que no veía a la pelirosa. Su amor platónico. Aun recordaba que por algún motivo no podía acercarse a ella por orgullo pena y hasta vergüenza. El sabía que ella lo quería pero por algún motivo nunca se atrevieron a decírselo abiertamente después de que Ino Yamanaka se le declaró y con ello finalizó la amistad entre la Haruno y la Yamanaka. Nunca entendió que había detrás de ese rompimiento de amistad si es que eran las mejores amigas, claro si es que alguna vez lo fueron.

Tomó un taxi que lo llevó a un hotel. Decidió llamar a la pelirosa, después de todo había llegado antes del dia acordado

-¿Hello?- se escuchó de parte de Sakura

-Hola, Sakura soy Sasuke

Sakura se sonrojó mientras contestaba la llamada… no se imagino fuera él

-Sasuke…¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, oye quiero decirte que he llegado

-¿A dónde?

-Hmp, a New York

Sakura quedo petrificada no se imaginaba que Sasuke vendría pero pronto se dio un zape, hacia unos días el le había llamado y ella creyó que decía que iría a New York en broma….

-Oh… ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Umm en un hotel raro… no se como se llama es algo de Inn Holiday algo así…

-Holiday Inn

-Ah eso

-¿en que parte estas?

Sasuke le preguntó al taxista sobre el hotel. Lo único que había hecho Sasuke era tomar un taxi y decir -"lléveme al mejor hotel"-. Pero jamás supo siquiera donde se encontraban y el taxista le dijo –"Holiday Inn Park"

-Ah, ya en Holiday Inn Park- dijo con dificultad, aun no se acoplaba del todo al idioma ingles

-Vaya, eres caro- dijo Sakura riendo

-Hmmmm

-Bien iré en 2 horas ¿te parece?

-¿2 horas? _Genial…ahora ella es la que me hace esperar_

-Si, es que estoy ocupada- dijo mientras observaba al hombre que tenia enfrente

-¿Quién es amor?- se escuchó decir

-¡Cállate Deidara! Lo siento Sasuke

-ah, no te preocupes Tomate _mas _tiempo, no hay problema- dijo en un tono sumamente enojado y sarcástico mientras apretaba sus puños

-Bueno en 2 horas te veo en el hotel ¿me mandas mensaje donde diga en que habitación te hospedas?

-¡Yo iré contigo!- se escuchó decir por parte de Deidara, quien era un chico rubio un poco moreno con ojos azules. Tenía el cabello amarrado

-Hmmmm…..- se escuchó decir a Sasuke – _Genial. ¡Bravo! Ahora que la veo resulta que tiene novio ¡Ja! Menuda situación, vengo atravesando el mundo por ella para que salga con la voz de ese tipejo_

-Lo siento Sasuke. En dos horas te veo

Sakura había finalizado la llamada

-¡¿Qué te pretendes Deidara?! Tu y yo no somos nada

-¿ah si?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – yo pensé que después de lo que paso ayer…

Sakura cerró los ojos, era cierto que Deidara y él habían tenido mas de una vez un encuentro intimo pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera, simplemente aunque le costaba trabajo pensarlo 'lo usaba para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales'. Aun así estaba consiente de que el hecho de que Sasuke viajara desde Konohoa hacia New York dejaba mucho entre visto, Sakura no lo amaba simplemente le tenia un grato recuerdo como 'su amor platónico' e incluso su primer amor. Su amor imposible de Universidad. Ella había atravesado por un divorcio, de un matrimonio con Sasori (aun amaba a Sasuke) pero después de ello había tenido varias relaciones intimas sin llegar a nada fijo. Esa era la relación que tenía con Deidara, fuera de eso no tenia nada que hacer con el pero en cambio Deidara la quería.

_-Después de tantos años de agonía por verte Sasuke… vienes en el mejor y el peor momento de mi vida. Estoy apunto de abrir mi propia editorial, soy de las mejores escritoras que hay en Estados Unidos y en Japón… pero a la vez es el peor momento de mi vida porque me doy cuenta de que para mi los hombres se han convertido en una aventura de una noche, un pasatiempo. Espero que eso no pase contigo es cierto que ya no te amo simplemente te veo como un recuerdo pero no quisiera cruzar esa línea a un encuentro intimo ¡joder! ¿En que me convertí? ¿Acaso fue el querer olvidarte con caricias ajenas? Aun recuerdo, es cierto que solo fuimos compañeros de Universidad y que de vez en cuando hablábamos pero tu me querías y yo a ti… aun recuerdo esa fiesta, drogas, sexo, alcohol… pero descubrimos que éramos uno solo. A partir de ese dia no te volví a ver, entregue mi virginidad por una noche de amor. Te amaba y ahora me doy cuenta que quise borrar las caricias de aquella noche, me duró esa sensación pro años al tener a Sasori, Deidara…Kakashi… en fin pero… ¿acaso este es mi destino? Pero lo que es un hecho es que te he olvidado, he olvidado lo que era amar y hoy me cuestiono ¿en verdad te ame? ¿En verdad yo…Sakura Haruno amé? O solo he sido una chica ambiciosa y que quiere ser solo un juguete de una noche… no me entiendo.-_

Sasuke finalmente había llegado a la habitación 322 del Hotel Holiday Inn Park, En cuanto llegó al Hotel busco en su laptop que era ese lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba parado en un lugar muy exclusivo de New York. Pero al final de cuentas le dio igual mientras hubiese una cama para recostarse. Cuando lo hizo sintió petrificado, en ese preciso momento quería llamar a recepción y decir _-¡Odio el color rosa en las sabanas!-_

Trató de cerrar los ojos pero le vino el recuerdo de aquella noche. Es cierto, Sakura estaba muy pasada de copas y él igual y al final, como 'por arte de magia' estaban en la cama de ella, una habitación de estilo adolescente de sabanas rosas. Fue la mejor noche de su vida, la noche de graduación. Pero al dia siguiente sucedió algo. Tenia que irse a Suna con su padre y desde ese dia no supo más de Sakura.

Muchas veces se cuestionó porque había sido tan idiota, y otras veces simplemente le dejo todo al destino…

_-Vaya vida… ni todo el dinero del mundo- _rió para si mismo. El dinero era la puerta a la felicidad pero no era la felicidad. El dinero fue su salvación cuando Itachi tuvo que someterse a una costosa y peligrosa operación pero… a la vez el dinero era su peor enemigo. Lo alejó de la chica que amaba. Sakura Haruno, irónicamente 'por el dinero' estaba en New York pero irónicamente y karmaticamente se encontraba que, Sakura tenía un divorcio y actualmente seguro un noviazgo

๑

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias! En fin, estoy dudosa de hacer una tercera parte de este cuarto capitulo…. Aun no se –w- pero ya tengo en mente como seguirá la historia. Recuerden que es un NaruHina y SasuSaku.**

**Y bueno, Hinata perdió la memoria. Ya después sabran como fue que se enteró Kiba. En fin…. ¿Qué pasará entre Naruto y Hinata?. ¿la habrá perdido? O ¿lo volverá a querer?.**

**¿sakura aun ama a Sasuke o lo verá como un muñeco para satisfacerse?**

**El dinero cambia a las personas D:**


	8. Donde quedo el amor

Antes que nada, me sorprendió ver que aunque deje de publicar por un mes esta historia aun cuenta con visitas en los últimos días ¡Gracias por no dejar caer este fic! Y bueno, responderé algunos comentarios que llegaron a este fic

**Guest: **no entendí del todo tu comentario en el capitulo 1, pero en fin, fanfiction no solo se encarga de ver historias basadas 100% en el anime de Naruto (y manga) sino que también los autores podemos escribir lo que queramos e incluso poner personajes creados por nosotros, es un espacio que se nos da para expresarnos.

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: **Naruto solo trató de darle un beso a Hinata pero ella lo alejó, el no sabe que ella mantiene una relación con Kiba y todo eso del beso lo hizo para comprobar si ella aun lo amaba o que había sucedido.

**KiiraaUchiiha: **bueno, Naruto es un hiperactivo, en fin w ya ves que Hinata esta mejor: 3

¡Espero sus reviews! Y perdón por no actualizar este fic, pero por lo regular actualizo según el número de reviews, sumado a que Sali de vacaciones, los invito a leer mis otros fics y sin mas premuras el capitulo. Los compensaré por el tiempo que estuve fuera de fanfiction subiendo capítulos a diario y si se puede dos por dia ¡así que a trabajar!.

p.d este capitulo será SasuSaku, ya después en el siguiente capitulo veremos que paso con Hinata y su perdida de memoria. (es la primera vez que escribo un SasuSaku como lo haré ahora D:D espero salga bien )

๑

๑

**Donde quedó el amor**

_-Capitulo 5-_

๑

๑

No todo se podía en esa vida. Sasuke seguía recostado en la habitación del hotel de New York. Estaba confundido, necesitaba llamarle a su hermano, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Naruto.

_-dobe contesta- _Pero nada sucedía. Marcó durante 15 minutos seguidos y nadie contestaba –_este no ha sido mi dia- _dio un suspiro cansado, era un dia agotador y un dia de esos que era mejor ni ver el sol. Estaba apunto de tomar una siesta cuando de repente suena el teléfono de la habitación del hotel. Levantó el teléfono de mal humor, si algo le molestaba a Sasuke Uchiha era que lo levantaran cuando estaba dormido y cansado

-Bueno- contestó el teléfono de mala gana, una voz de mujer contestó del otro lado del teléfono

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-san, soy la recepcionista del hotel ¿me preguntaba si deseaba algún servicio a su habitación?

-Si hubiera querido un servicio yo mismo lo hubiera pedido- estaba agotado, y cuando eso pasaba contestaba de mala gana... después de pensarlo varios segundos – quiero una botella del mejor vino, por favor

-Etto- la recepcionista sonaba apenada – enseguida, ah por cierto tiene una visita, el nombre de la persona que lo busca es Haruno Sakura-

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos y se miro al espejo que estaba frente a el, tenia el pelo desacomodado, sin duda no se presentaría así con Sakura

-Hazla pasar...- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente

-Etto... ella quiere hablar con usted ¿se la comunico?

-Hai- Sasuke estaba nervioso, hacia un par de horas había hablado con ella por el celular pero una voz masculina los interrumpió, seguro era su novio

-Hola Sasuke- contestó la pelirosa del otro lado del teléfono – me parece que te gustan los buenos vinos ¿Qué tal si tomamos una copa?

El azabache se tomo sus manos, estaba nervioso pero jamás dejaría que sus nervios lo traicionaran – Claro, enseguida bajo.

-No tardes Sasuke-san.

_-¿Sasuke-san?- _estaba confundido, jamás la pelirosa lo había llamado así, pero no se daría por vencido.

Colgó el teléfono de su habitación y corrió hacia la regadera, necesitaba pensar y un baño con agua fría seria la perfecta solución. Salió de bañarse y se puso unos jeans color mezclilla y una playera negra pegada al cuerpo que hacia ver su abdomen perfectamente moldeado, se puso su mejor loción y una chaqueta de piel. No quería verse muy formal pero tampoco quería verse como un indigente. Bajo las escaleras, odiaba los ascensores así que no los tomó, llegó a la recepción y ahí se encontró a una pelirosa. Tenia el cabello largo, le llegaba a media espalda, un cabello totalmente lacio de un color rosa. Se sonrojó, la ultima vez que vio a Sakura tenia el cabello corto, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros y ahora verla así era algo perfecto. Como si fuera película, la pelirosa se volteo lentamente dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes, su cara perfectamente cuidada y traiga un abrigo café.

_-Luce hermosa- _los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos cuando la pelirosa le llamó

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Este es el recibimiento que me darías?- poco a poco se acercó al chico, su paso era de modelo, caminaba con un estilo perfecto.

_-¿en verdad es Sakura?- _imágenes del pasado recorrieron la mente de Sasuke, hasta donde recordaba Sakura siempre había odiado los tacones, según ella eran usados por prostitutas. También odiaba el cabello largo, ella tenia un talento para escribir aunque siempre dijo seria médico como sus padres y ahora resultaba que era la mejor escritora de Estados Unidos y no sólo eso, antes vestía totalmente informal, vestía con un estilo normal, un estilo estándar. Ni siquiera se maquillaba, ella lo consideraba innecesario, ya que la verdadera belleza era la interna y no la externa ¿Qué había sido de Sakura?, era todo lo contrario. Tacones, maquillaje, ropa de diseñador, cabello perfecto ¿en verdad era ella?. Sasuke se quedo hipnotizado, es cierto que asistió a innumerables fiestas en Japón y algunas partes de Europa, se había acostado con algunas chicas y había tenido romances pasajeros de una semana, pero jamás había visto a alguien con el estilo de Sakura, sin duda ella podría ser una modelo de esas que parecían en los anuncios de ropa y de esas que fotografiaban a cada segundo.

-¿Sasuke?- la pelirosa agitó su mano sobre los ojos negros del azabache -¿estas bien?-

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin duda había sido transportado a otro mundo, al mundo del pasado. Y ella ya lo había despertado a la realidad, sin duda se perdió entre sus pensamientos comparativos del pasado y el presente –Sakura...

-¡Vamos! ¿Viniste de Japón solo para decirme Sakura?- su tono de voz era divertida, pero Sasuke noto algo, ya no existía ese sonrojo en ella que iluminaba su rostro cada que el estaba junto a ella.

-No precisamente- no sabia que decir, sentía mil emociones pero como ya era típico de el, no las demostraría.

-Bien, vamos- la pelirosa caminó como si fuera toda una celebridad hacia la puerta del hotel y ahí mismo había un joven de unos dieciocho años que se acercó a ella entregándole unas llaves. Sasuke la seguía hipnotizado, trataba de ser discreto, no demostraría estar a los pies de ella.

-Pasa- Sakura abrió la puerta de un carro convertible, era lo mas nuevo y el lo sabia ya que la empresa de Naruto se dedicaba específicamente al diseño de coches y era la mejor empresa, era sin duda una joya, la más cara en cuanto a autoviles de lujo se refieria

-¿es tuyo?- preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba al coche y se sentaba del lado del copiloto.

Sakura hizo como que no escucho la pregunta y se sentó finalmente en el lado del conductor, dio un suspiro largo mientras ponía algo de música.

-Bueno, mío no es el coche... mas bien yo no lo compré. Es un regalo-

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par _–sea quien sea quien te haya comprado este coche debe ser rico, estos automóviles son de lujo ¡si lo sabré yo! – _

-Naruto es dueño de la empresa Namikaze U ¿Quién lo diría?- comentó Sakura mientras arrancaba el automóvil

-Bueno el dobe podría haber sido un estúpido en esas épocas pero logró sacar la carrera y resultó ser audaz en los negocios...veo que sabes de donde proviene tu regalo

-Lo se- rio divertida, el azabache jamás había visto esa risa en la pelirosa, de cierto modo le asusto, era una sonrisa de superioridad

-Hmp, ¿con que un regalo eh?- apretó un poco los puños, el sabia lo que sentía, celos.

-Así es Sasuke, un buen regalo que me dieron por el nuevo libro que publiqué ¿y bien como es que diste conmigo?- volteo a ver al azabache - _ no has cambiado nada Sasuke, luces tan guapo como siempre... lastima que mis sentimientos hacia ti ya no son de amor-_

-Bueno, un dia entré a una librearía, diario voy. Y me encontré con un titulo de tu libro "Historia de un asesino" y me llamó la atención la portada rosa del libro, para ser de asesinatos creí seria de color negro o algo así, y cuando vi el autor tomé todos los libros posibles y te contacté por un correo que viene de la editorial... tiempo después tuve una junta de una auditoria con un tal Danzo Shimura y un Hatake Kakashi...

-_¿Con que Kakashi te dio mi número?...-_

-Y así te contacté.

-Kakashi-kun es un buen amigo- rió sonrojada- _Buenos momentos pasé con el, debo decir que era muy bueno..._

-¿Kakashi-kun?- Sasuke apretó los puños, ahora si que ardia en celos pero desde luego no los demsotraria

-Ajá, bueno eso no importa mucho. Hemos llegado.

Habían pasado 20 minutos de viaje automovilístico para llegar a un bar. El edificio era impresionante y muy lujoso. Sakura le dio las llaves a un ballet parking de la zona y caminó junto a Sasuke. Un hombre joven de cabello naranja se le acercó

-Hola Saku-chan- dijo mientras le besaba la mano -¿Cómo has estado querida?

Sasuke quería partirle ahí mismo la cara a ese tipo _-¿Cómo se atreve a besarle la mano?-_

-Yahiko-kun, ¡no me esperaba verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo vas con Karin?- todo parecía indicar que Sasuke había sido olvidado por Sakura, ya que esta caminaba al lado de ese hombre, mientras el azabache caminaba atrás de ellos

-Pues, ya sabes... pude olvidarte ¿no es bueno eso?- la pelirosa rio divertida al igual que Yahiko.

-¡Quiero ser madrina de bodas! ¿Eh?- Sakura observaba de reojo al Uchiha, se recordó a si misma cuando él la ignoraba por estar con Ino, su mejor amiga. El azabache siempre la había cambiado por chicas que, según ella consideraba mucho más bonitas, en esos entonces la autoestima de la pelirosa no era muy buena pero después de muchos años había logrado tener confianza de si misma y gozar de los pequeños grandes placeres de la vida sin enamorarse, los hombres. Había estado con tantos... tan sólo por mencionar algunos estaban Sasori (de quien se divorció), Deidara (el que le regaló el coche, y el era el mas interesado en ella sentimentalmente hablando), Kakashi (con quien sostuvo un romance corto pero lleno de pasión), Yahiko (quien por un momento le tuvo odio por haberse acostado con su hermano Nagato, al final la perdona y se enamora de Konan), Nagato (el hermano de Yahiko, con quien lo engaño) y Rock Lee, quien por cierto era dueño de ese bar.

Sasuke toció un poco, quería llamar la atención.

-Ah, Yahiko- Sakura jaló a Sasuke para que se acercará a su 'circulo social' – El es Sasuke, un gran amigo de mi juventud

-¿Sakura? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, primero te divorcias con Sasori y ahora eso, no cabe duda que eres toda una experta en estas cosas- rio divertido, mientras observaba al chico que se encontraba frente a el - ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-Hmp... ¿y tu eres?- preguntó el azabache totalmente enojado, si algo lo podía hacer enojar era que lo ignoraran

-Yahiko Ame-

-Ch-chicos- tartamudeo Sakura- ¿Vamos adentro?

-Lo siento Saku-chan, tengo que ir por Karin... – hizo una leve reverencia -¿Cuándo expones tu libro?

-El próximo mes me iré a Konohoa ¿no es increíble?

-¿A Konohoa?- Sasuke parecía confundido

-Oh, lo siento Sasuke- se dio un golpecito en la frente- después te explico

-Bueno, Saku-chan espero te vaya bien- rio pervertidamente- aunque bueno, tu eres experta en ello

-Yahiko- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba le recordaran sus aventuras pasadas – Me saludas a Karin de mi parte

-Claro, Saku-chan. Hasta luego Uchiha-san.

Después de que Yahiko se fue, Sasuke quedó junto a Sakura, ambos estaban en la barra del bar

-¡Hola Charlie!- dijo divertida la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en una mesa junto a Sasuke

-Hello, Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?- el joven tendría unos veintiún años de edad y su cabello era negro, tenia ojos azules.

-Veo que ya aprendes el idioma

-Yes...lady, de cualquier forma estamos en New York ¿Qué desea pedir?- el chico les entregó dos cartas a la mesa

Sasuke frunció el ceño, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan inferior. Justo en ese momento recordó que el le hacia eso a Sakura siempre cuando, según iban a caminar juntos... el siempre le hacia eso _–Que idiota fui- _Ahora sabia lo que se sentía, lo que se sentía ser ignorado

-Charlie, trae un buen vino, please...- a Sakura le divertía decir palabras inglesas, al final de cuentas tuvo que aprender el idioma

-Of course my lady- se dio la media vuelta, ignorando totalmente a Sasuke

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó el azabache con enojo

-Bueno, el es Charlie uno de los gerentes de este bar. El es estadounidense por ello le cuesta hablar en japonés-

-Hmp ya veo...- estaba totalmente enojado, por algún motivo no quería que alguien mas se atreviera hablarle a Sakura, si, estaba celoso y mucho.

De repente se divisa a un chico, de la misma edad de ellos. Tenia unas cejas gruesas y un porte extravagante, detrás de el habían algunos guardaespaldas

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó divertido mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba ella y Sasuke

-¡Lee!- su sonrojo era evidente, eso hizo enojar a Sasuke -¿Cómo estas?

-Oh, Sakura ¿hace cuanto no vienes? Pfff ¡se te extrañaba! Me habías dejado solito- fingió tristeza, mientras que Sakura reía divertida

-No creo que te haya dejado tan solita ¿eh?

-Oh, Sakura ¿Qué deseas? ¿Ya te atendieron?- preguntó preocupado Lee mientras le decía a los guardaespaldas que se retiraran

-Desde luego, Charlie es un amor de persona, "he is perfect"...

-_¿ahora soy ignorado por estos tipos? ¡se suponía hablaría con Sakura! Pero ¡Nooo! Llegan estos tipos diciéndole de cosas a ella... que fastidio...- _Ahora el azabache quería desaparecer, nada tenia que ver con el mundo social de la pelirosa

-Lee, vamos siéntate querido...deja te presentó a un amigo- Sakura miro al Uchiha – Sasuke, el es Lee es dueño de este bar y un gran empresario de por aquí...

-Hmp, mucho gusto- volteo los ojos para no toparse con la mirada de ese tipo

-¡Sakura-chan!- fingió lágrimas al estilo anime -¡¿Por qué me has dejado por este?!

Sasuke palideció a los mil colores, esa frase le decía muchas cosas _-¿acaso fueron novios?_

-Lee- dijo Sakura en forma de consuelo – No te he cambiado por nadie, el es mi amigo y vino a conocer un poco los Estados Unidos

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura!- tomó su mano – No me permitiría perderte una vez más... ya tuve suficiente con verte casada con ese pelo de tomate...

En eso llego Charlie con una botella del mejor vino y sirvió tres copas...acto seguido se retiró de la mesa, no sin antes decir

-You are beautiful, my lady _(usted es hermosa, mi señora_)-

Sasuke apretó los puños hasta que sintió correr un poco de sangre, esa situación lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, jamás se imagino que Sakura, la chica mas inteligente del Instituto de Konohoa fuera tan deseada por todos y si, en esa lista se incluía el mismo. Pero el estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno... la pelirosa que estaba junto a el no era ella, sin duda no era de quien estaba enamorado. Antes ella se desvivía por el y dejaba con la palabra en la poca de todos con tal de tener su atención, siempre estaba para él ¿y ahora? Todo parecia ser un recuerdo.

-¡Jah! Lee, no insultes a mi ex esposo de esa manera ¡por favor!- soltó muchas carcajadas al unisonó que Lee las soltó

-Ay Sakura-chan ya te extrañaba, mi amor

-¡¿que te sucede?!- Sasuke estaba totalmente enojado, dio un golpe en la mesa mientras le dirigía una mirada furtiva al chico de cejas gruesas

Lee se levantó de su asiento –Ash, odio a las princesas que se creen dueñas de todo- le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Sasuke - ¿Luego hablamos mi amor?- dijo divertido

-¡Claro Lee, estamos en contacto!- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Lee se fue, seguido de sus guardaespaldas, dejando en teoría solos a Sakura y a Sasuke

-Te has vuelto aburrido- le dirigió una mirada al azabache mientras se servía un trago de vino -¿Por qué te volviste tan áspero? Ah... siempre lo has sido

Sasuke trago saliva, sin duda el karma ya había hecho de las suyas, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

-¿Y donde esta Sakura Haruno? La chica que vestía con playeras informales, que caminaba normal, que no se maquillaba, la chica que estudio medicina, la de cabello corto, la seria... ¿Dónde esta esa Sakura?

-Lo siento, esa Sakura no existe- miro su copa de vino – Esa Sakura murió el mismo dia en que la dejaste esperando ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se daba un golpe... ahora recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche

*Flash Back*

Era el dia de Graduación de la Academia, Sakura se había graduado de medicina mientras que el se había graduado en Leyes.

A decir verdad todo mundo se graduó ese dia, Sai se graduó en Artes junto a Hinata, la novia de Naruto.

Ino se había graduado en Ciencias de la Comunicación y Kiba en fotografía y artes visuales. Naruto en administración.

Ese dia hubo una gran fiesta, había muchos estudiantes brillantes como Shikamaru quien estudio Ingeniería en Comunicaciones, siendo la mente mas brillante de muchas generaciones, Shino se dedico a biología, Chouji se graduó en gastronomía. Había otros rostros conocidos como el de Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kabuto, Temari, Kankuro, pero Sasuke no les hablaba bien a ellos.

Ese dia todo mundo tomo hasta reventar, y curiosamente ese dia Sakura llevaba un vestido algo provocativo, un estilo que ella nunca usaba. Estaba tan tomado que ese dia ella y el terminaron en una cama, debía ir a su casa, de otro modo su madre se pondría histérica así que decidió dejarle una nota

-_"Gracias por este momento tan especial, sentí que tú y yo éramos uno solo, te veo a las tres de la tarde en el parque central. Atentamente Uchiha Sasuke"_

Se levantó de la cama, ahí estaba la pelirosa dormida, parecía un ángel. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, ¿para que despertarla si la vería mas tarde? Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se dio cuenta que Hinata y Naruto no se encontraban

_-Esos locos...¿quien los viera?-_

Rio para si mismo mientras puso en marcha el automóvil, cuando llegó a casa había un par de maletas, ahí estaban su padre junto a Naruto

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Fugaku, su padre -¿¡donde estabas?! ¡Te estábamos buscando!

-¡Teme! Te llame diez mil veces a tu número- dijo Naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada furtiva

Revisó la bolsa de sus pantalones y recordó que apagó el celular... lo apagó para estar mas comodo la noche pasada

-¿Dónde esta mamá?- preguntó Itachi, después de observar que no estaba su madre

-Ella esta con Itachi, es urgente que vayamos a Suna ¡en marcha!- dijo Fugaku

Los tres subieron al coche...

-¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?- preguntó serio al ojiazul, a quien consideraba su hermano

-Itachi tuvo que ser operado de emergencia.

Ese día fue largo, sin duda el mar largo de su vida... la operación tardó 28 horas pero al final, Itachi salió con vida.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke?- preguntó la pelirosa- me dejaste plantada, ¿sabes lo que se siente que hayas tenido sexo con alguien de quien ya no supiste? ¿Sabes lo que se siente entregar tu virginidad a alguien que le importo una mierda? ¡Ni siquiera me llamaste hasta hace pocos días!

Sintió como se le revolvía el estomago...

-Sakura...

-Ese dia yo...

*Flash Back*

Esa noche se vistió lo más hermosa que pudo y resultó, un par de copas y estaban en la cama. Despertó, se sentía plena pero tenia culpabilidad, su madre siempre le había dicho que hasta que se casará podía tener relaciones y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no se habían protegido. Su rostro palideció por unos segundos, pero se alivio al ver una notita en la mesa.

-_"Gracias por este momento tan especial, sentí que tú y yo éramos uno solo, te veo a las tres de la tarde en el parque central. Atentamente Uchiha Sasuke"_

Sintió mariposas en el estomago, desde luego que ella había sentido que eran uno solo. Se alistó para ir al parque central, era la una de la tarde, sus padres debían seguir en guardia médica.

Se alistó lo más que pudo y cayó en la cuenta de que había una gran tormenta pero al final de cuentas llegó. Espero 10 minutos, 20 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas... espero hasta las 12 de la noche.

Empezó a llorar camino a su casa. Por suerte no había nadie en la residencia Haruno. Se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba que le dio la virginidad a alguien que ni siquiera se preocupo por ella ...

Pasaron un par de meses y los síntomas eran claros. Estaba embarazada.

Desde el dia que Sasuke Uchiha la plantó ella no supo más de el, ¿eso era malo? ¡Claro que lo era!. Ahora tenia frente a ella la prueba que se había hecho en el hospital, era medico ante todo. Soltó lágrimas amargas, ella siempre se había imaginado tener una familia, no era tan vieja... ni tan joven tenia 22 años. Dio un largo suspiro. Decidió esconder su embarazo de sus padres, no se atrevía a abortar ¡de ninguna forma! Eso atentaba contra la vida de un ser humano, ahora si ella había tenido la fuerza para tener relaciones debía asumir esa responsabilidad.

A los 8 meses de embarazo de empezaba a notar su pancita de embarazada, a pesar de todo estaba feliz. Cierto dia, salió a la calle... estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando de repente... un estúpido la atropelló.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el hospital. Un hombre de cabello rojo estaba junto a ella, Sasori.

El diagnostico fue terrible, había perdido a su bebé. Sus padres cuando llegaron al hospital supieron eso y la corrieron de la casa. Por suerte había conocido a Sasori quien le dio asiló en su casa, aunque su hogar estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en New York.

A partir de ese dia cambio, su vida en cierta forma había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

*Fin del Fash Back*

-¿ese dia que?- preguntó enojado

-¡No importa!- trataba de tragarse sus propias lagrimas, ella juró no llorar y desde el dia en que perdió a su bebé no lo hacia.

-Sakura...- tomo su mano – las cosas no son como parecen

-¿Ah si?- rio divertida mientras se ponía de pie – No se a que hayas venido pero el verte me trae malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos...

Sasuke se pusó de pie, ya había perdido a Sakura una vez, no la quería perder de nueva cuenta

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puedo entender que me hayas plantado pero ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¡ni una sola llamada!- dijo irritada mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban sus ojos

-Sakura yo... no pude, ese dia mi hermano tuvo una operación de urgencia y nos trasladábamos a Suna para la operación, no te pude contactar más porque nos quedamos a vivir por allá-

Sakura bajó la mirada no iba a llorar enfrente de todos

-Sígueme, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura, algo le decía que algo iba a pasar. Subieron al coche. Un silencio los envolvía. El trayecto fue largo, de unas tres horas.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó intrigado

-Nos dirigimos a un cementerio-

Finalmente llegaron, Sakura estaba envuelta en lagrimas, Sasuke no entendía mucho... es cierto que nunca tuvo una comunicación buena en el Instituto con Sakura pero ella jamás menciono a ningún familiar en Estados Unidos.

La pelirosa camino, ahora su caminar era lento, forzado... como si a cada paso que diera una herida se abriera

-Hace 6 años que no vengo a este lugar- sollozó un poco, mientras miraba a Sasuke- Quiero que me acompañes, se que no es un buen momento pero... sólo asi entenderás porque me casé con Sasori, todos creen que me divorcie por diversión es cierto... admito que jugué muchos hombres... Lee, Deidara, Kakashi, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato...pero... ¡Jah! Que importa...

La pelirosa siguió caminando mientras Sasuke la escuchaba atenta, no comprendía mucho

-Verás... me casé con Sasori porque esa era la condición, al final logré ser escritora y me desprendí finalmente de el... no soportaba estar con un hombre que no amaba- suspiró cansada...-¿me puedes tomar de la mano?-

Sasuke lo hizo, no replico.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tu solo sígueme...

Pasaron 10 minutos y el azabache observaba tumbas por todos lados, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña... tenia una cruz y un ángel de cristal y estaba escrito

"Hikari Haruno"

-¿Hikari Haruno?- Sasuke dirigió la mirada a Sakura, pero ella estaba llorando aferrándose a aquella tumba -¿es tu hermana?

Por primera vez en su vida parecía๑

๑

ser empático y preocuparse por los demás, eso era algo raro en él

-No... no es mi hermana...ella era mi hija- la pelirosa se hinco, no tenía fuerzas para seguir de pie

-¿tu hija?- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par...

-Nuestra Hija... yo... esa vez fue nuestra primera vez...y no usamos protección..tu te fuiste y... cuando tenia ocho meses un carro me atropelló y perdí a la bebé, debo agradecer al bastardo de Sasori que estaba, mis padres se enteraron y Sasori mintió y dijo que el era el padre... mis padres jamás quisieron saber de mi y sin conocerlo me fui a Estados Unidos... y dejé la medicina por la literatura... después logré desprenderme de él...

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par mientras una gruesa lágrima corría en sus ojos

-¿nuestra hija?

-Seré honesta.. Por eso estuve con tantos hombre, quería olvidarte y olvidar mi pasado... por ello jamas vine a esta tumba.. me era difícil... pero que mas da...

-Nuestra Hija...- Sasuke dijo aquello en voz baja

-Asi es- dijo ella mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro – es momento de irnos

-Sakura- interrumpió el – no estas sola, me tienes a mi...


	9. No estamos rotos, sólo estamos quebrados

๑

๑

**Sólo un segundo, no estamos rotos, sólo doblados**

-Capitulo 6-

(Parte 1)

๑

๑

_Desde el principio_

_Fuiste un ladrón, robaste mi corazón_

_Y yo soy tu víctima voluntaria_

_Te dejé ver las partes de mí_

_Que nunca fueron las más lindas_

_Y con cada caricia, las reparaste_

_Ahora has estado diciendo entre sueños_

_Cosas que nunca me dijiste, oh oh_

_Me dices que has tenido suficiente, oh oh_

_De nuestro amor, nuestro amor_

_Sólo dame una razón_

_Tan siquiera una de ellas_

_Sólo un segundo, no estamos rotos, sólo doblados_

_Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez_

_Está en las estrellas_

_Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones_

_No estamos rotos, sólo doblados_

_Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez_

_Just give me a reason/Pink ft. Nate Ruess_

_-¿Quién eres tú? No… no te conozco_

_-Soy… Naruto ¿enserio no sabes quien soy?_

_-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡No se quien eres! No se quien soy y que hago...¡No se nada-_

Naruto no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, seguía escuchando música en su celular. Estaba devastado, había unas 20 llamadas de su hermano, no las contestaría. Un hombre de unos 30 años se acercó a él. Tenia el cabello gris amarrado en una coleta, y lentes redondos. Se acercó a él.

-¿Disculpa puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, estaba sentado en el pasillo, mientras observaba de lejos esa maldita habitación, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quién le había avisado a Kiba que Hinata estaba ahí?

-Bueno...si me puedes ayudar- contestó finalmente después de meditar por un buen rato, el médico asintió con la cabeza – Quisiera saber ¿Cómo contactaron al hombre que visitó a la chica de la habitación 133?

-Bueno ¿eres familiar de ella?-

El rubio tragó saliva, exactamente no era nada... a decir verdad ya no era nada de ella. Las vueltas que daba la vida, hacia unos años el pudo haber sido su esposo y ahora no eran ni siquiera compañeros. –Bueno, soy un viejo conocido de ella- dijo finalmente mientras se tragaba algunas lagrimas.

-Entiendo- respondió el chico de gafas – Pues verás entre sus cosas encontramos una agenda y en los números decía Kiba Inuzuka y encontramos varios mensajes de texto que señalaban que ellos son novios o algo por el estilo- explicó Kabuto, el chico de gafas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, ahora todo cuadraba de una forma terriblemente fea. Hinata era novia del tal Inuzuka. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a las afueras del hospital, era de madrugada.

Caminó algunos metros y se encontró con alguien que jamás se imaginó topar.

-Uzumaki- el chico de ojos color perla se acercó a el. Dejo a un lado a la chica que tenia junto a el y caminó directo hacia él. Su mirada era desafiante.

-Hyuga- Naruto caminó directamente hacia el, parecía como un reencuentro nada carismático. Cuando estaban frente a frente se dedicaron algunas miradas retadoras, hasta que la voz de una chica los interrumpió

-Neji- la voz de la chica era suave, no era muy alta pero tenia un peinado bastante peculiar, ojos color negro y cabello color café oscuro – No es momento para enfrentamientos innecesarios –

-Tenten, este no es asunto tuyo, es un asunto personal...- concluyó Neji.

-¿personal? ¡Yo ya no soy nada de Hinata! ¡¿Eso era lo que querían?! ¡Pues lo consiguieron!- Naruto no soportó ni un segundo mas en ese lugar y empujó de mala gana al ojiperla y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada principal del Hospital General de Konohoa, ahora que lo recordaba Tsunade lo había traído hasta ese lugar, ni siquiera contaba con un coche y lo que era peor ni siquiera tenia su billetera la había dejado en la oficina justo en el momento en que la rubia le dio la noticia de Hinata. Por si fuera poco, empezaba a llover, su orgullo no lo dejaría meterse al hospital ya que sabia que ahí mismo se encontraría el Hyuga. Lo que menos quería era topárselo. Cerró un poco los ojos, no quería saber nada de nadie. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro había estacionado su coche en el estacionamiento del hospital, miraba a su novia quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto

-¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sai... ella es mi mejor amiga, no debí permitir que ella fuera a esa entrevista- contestó finalmente la rubia de ojos azules – si algo le pasa yo...

-Tranquila, todo estará bien y no es tu culpa.

-¡Claro que lo es! Seguramente Naruto...

-Naruto no es capaz de eso, no lo conozco tanto pero tengo un peculiar don para saber como son las personas y te puedo apostar todo lo que quieras a que ese chico no fue el causante el accidente de Hinata- respondió seriamente – el es un buen chico y siempre ha querido a Hinata-

-Eso no me consta, mira que lo que hizo...

-Las personas siempre tienen una explicación para sus actos-

Ino hizo un puchero, odiaba cuando su novio tenia la razón pero todo parecía indicar que así era, al menos esa vez. Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada principal del Hospital General de Konohoa.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Ino – hay una persona tirada en las escaleras del hospital- su tono era de preocupación. Ino podría ser una egocentrista en ocasiones pero era muy solidaria con los demás.

Sai caminó apresuradamente, también tenia el instinto de ayudar a las personas, inmediatamente volteó al chico y se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba dormido _-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- _Sai abrió bien los ojos, no veía al ojiazul desde el dia de la graduación del Instituto, es cierto que jamás tuvo una amistad al cien por ciento con ese chico pero, al ser ambos miembros del equipo de soccer tuvieron algunas platicas personales. Ino alcanzó a su novio, tenia un impermeable y una sombrilla puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sai mientras abría bien los ojos, sin duda era él.

Sai hizo señas a su novia de que entrará al Hospital, el se encargaría de Naruto. Ino asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta principal del Hospital.

Pasaron algunas horas, Naruto se encontraba dormido en el asiento trasero de un coche. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó de un brinco

-¿Dónde estoy?- miro a su alrededor y sólo vio que se encontraba dentro de un coche, se asomó por la ventana y se tranquilizó al saber que estaba en el estacionamiento del Hospital. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una chamarra diferente puesta. Decidió abrir la puerta del coche, debía agradecer a la persona que había hecho eso por el, de inmediato buscó entre sus bolsillos su celular, dio un pequeño suspiró cuando finalmente lo encontró. Tenía otras 15 llamadas de su hermano. Frunció el ceño, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie así que aventó el celular sobre el mismo asiento trasero. De repente alguien abrió la puerta del piloto.

-Buenas tardes- dijo un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro- tiempo sin verte Naruto.

El ojiazul abrió bien los ojos, _-¿acaso es Sai?-_ se quedó mudo durante largos segundos, hasta que finalmente el otro chico contestó.

-Soy Sai, creo no me recuerdas... éramos compañeros en el Instituto y bueno, eventualmente jugamos en el mismo equipo de soccer-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿y que hago aquí?- preguntó con tono adormilado

-Estas en mi coche y bueno, te encuentras en el estacionamiento del Hospital General de Konohoa, hace algunas horas, para ser precisos a las 4 de la madrugada Ino y yo te encontramos dormido en las escaleras principales del hospital, te pudiste haber resfriado así que me tome el atrevimiento de traerte a mi coche.- explicó

-Entiendo...

-Bueno ¿y tu que hacías a esas horas de la madrugada en un Hospital?, no creo que haya sido de paseo- comentó Sai

-¿ya se enteraron de lo de Hinata?-

-Si, el primero en irse fue Kiba, después Ino y yo tomamos la carretera aunque – rió un poco – nos perdimos en la carretera y eso nos demoró unas horas, pero finalmente llegamos ¿tu como te enteraste?

-Es una larga historia- dijo el ojiazul mientras se incorporaba adecuadamente en el asiento trasero- yo estaba un poco ebrio en mi oficina y de repente me llama una mujer, esa mujer es dueña de este Hospital y me conoce porque tenemos algunos tratos empresariales, ella es también gobernadora del estado de Konohoa- explicó detalladamente el ojiazul

-¿Tsunade Senju?- preguntó Sai

-Exactamente, yo estaba muy ebrio para asimilar las palabras que me decía, así que finalmente ella fue personalmente a mi oficina y – se rascó la cabeza – me trajo a rastras al hospital, cuando llegué aquí le pregunte que por que me había traído a este lugar, finalmente me dio un zape en la cabeza y argumentó que había una chica que fue atropellada hacia unas horas. Yo no sabia que tenia que ver eso conmigo, justo en ese momento me dijo que entre las cosas de la chica encontraron un blook de notas donde, afirmaba que tenia una entrevista con "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki", es decir yo. Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que hablaba de Hinata-

-Entiendo-

-Así es, pero bueno... no fue la mejor idea el que yo haya venido al Hospital, a decir verdad sólo fue un estorbo- comentó el ojiazul – creo que debería irme

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es simple, Hinata no me quiere en su vida... incluso ella...- suspiró cansado – no me reconoció, ella perdió la memoria.

-Hmp...- hizo una pausa silenciosa - ¿te encontraste con Kiba Inuzuka?- preguntó finalmente

-Hmmmm... digamos que si y no fue nada agradable, por cierto ¿son novios?- preguntó Naruto a Sai

-Bueno, lamento mucho que tengas que enterarte de mi parte pero, así es. Kiba y Hinata son novios desde hace algunos años...

Naruto tragó saliva, de nuevo las lagrimas querían brotar, la única debilidad que tenia era ella. Se arrepentía enormemente de ser tan débil.

-Ya veo...

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Sai – Yo creo que no todo esta perdido

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, Hinata no te pudo olvidar del todo... digamos que sufrió bastante con tu partida pero no te superó del todo y eso Kiba lo sabe a la perfección pero él esta un poco obsesionado con ella y trata que se enamoré de el.

-entiendo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Yo creo que deberías hacer que te vuelva a querer- dijo finalmente

-¿Por qué me das estos consejos? Digo... no están mal pero... tu eres más amigo de Kiba que mío...

-Bueno, es cierto que he pasado mucho más tiempo con Kiba que contigo ya que compartimos algunos asuntos profesionales pero no confió mucho en el, a decir verdad sólo quiere a Hinata para él y es obsesivo con ella... sinceramente yo se que ella siempre te querrá mas a ti que a Kiba, y yo sé que amaste a Hinata o la amas, bueno... eso sólo tú lo sabes-

-Gracias Sai, veo que has cambiado...

-El amor siempre te cambia, en mi caso Ino me hizo recapacitar...

-¡¿son novios?!- preguntó Naruto con asombro

-Si, así es... pienso pedirle pronto matrimonio, pero tu no digas nada

-¡Me alegro pro ti!- exclamó el rubio mientras alzaba su pulgar

-Veo que ya estas mas animado...

-¡Hai!-

Ambos bajaron del coche y caminaron para dirigirse al hospital, el trayecto fue silencioso hasta que Naruto hablo

-Disculpa... Neji Hyuga ¿Qué relación tiene con Hinata? Si se que es su primo...pero...

-Bueno, ya sabes como es. Actualmente esta casado con una chica bastante pacifica llamada Tenten

_-Tenten- _pensó el ojiazul para si mismo _–es la chica que ayer le dijo a Neji que se calmará...-_

-Pero... ¿ sigue teniendo buenas relaciones con Hinata?

-¡Para nada!- dijo Sai con un ademan de manos – Hubo un problema familiar entre los Hyugas, ya sabes que ellos tenían dos familias, la principal y la secundaria... bueno, como Hinata estudio de contrabando Artes su padre Hiashi Hyuga se enfureció y la desheredó y corrió de su casa, así fue como yo le ofrecí trabajar en una pequeña micro empresa que estaba formando. Tiempo después se nos unió Kiba en la fotografía

-Gracias-

-¿gracias?

-Si, ayudaste a Hinata cuando mas lo necesitaba a pesar de que no eran cercanos

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente, la conozca o no. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, además es muy talentosa y gracias a ella nuestro micro empresa dio sus frutos.

-Entonces no se lleva con su familia ¿y que hacia Neji aquí?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido – No sabia que Neji estaba por el hospital, ayer después de que te deje acostado en el coche me di una vuelta por el Hospital para ver a Hinata y saber como se encontraban Kiba e Ino pero no divisé por ningún lado a Neji-

-Es raro, por que ayer yo mismo vi a Neji junto a una chica que se llamaba Tenten, incluso tuvimos un enfrentamiento de miradas, pero esa chica Tenten nos detuvo-

- Es raro- dijo Sai mientras abría la puerta principal del Hospital, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Ino y Kiba observándolos.

-¡¿Qué hace ese tipo contigo Sai?!- exclamó furioso el Inuzuka mientras se acercaba a Naruto

-¡Calma!- Sai alejó a Kiba unos metros – El a final de cuentas es amigo de Hinata y tiene derecho de estar con ella en estos momentos

_-En verdad Sai, muchas gracias- _pensó para si mismo Naruto, de repente sintió que su celular vibraba... ¡que fastidio!, observó en la pantalla que era de Sasuke, frunció el ceño mientras se alejó unos metros de ahí

-¡Sasuke!- gritó enojado - ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Me has llamado como 100 veces!

Se escuchaba un sonido espectral, era como si nadie hubiese marcado

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el ojiazul por teléfono

**-Naruto, no estoy de muy buen humor- **explicó el azabache por teléfono **–creo que mi visita por New York se prolongará mas tiempo, perdón por incomodarte**

-¿Qué te pasa? suenas deprimido

**-Lo mismo digo de ti Naruto, son muchas cosas sólo necesitaba desahogarme, perdón si te cause alguna molestia-**

-¡Para nada! Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-**Es muy complejo, me he reencontrado con Sakura Haruno y bueno... fue algo bueno y malo**

-¿Por qué?

**-Bueno... es algo que no te puedo explicar por teléfono, sólo te quiero pedir un favor ¿puede Sakura vivir un tiempo con nosotros?**

-Etto ¡claro!, digo.. hay mucho espacio en esa Mansión que tenemos para nosotros dos... no tengo problemas

**-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo**

-¿estarás bien?

**-Si, lo estaré ¿y tu?**

-Claro que si, dattebayo

Naruto guardó su celular en su bolsillo mientras observaba que las cosas ya se habían calmado, Kiba caminaba sobre el pasillo, mientras que Sai e Ino estaban sentados en un sillón, decidió saludar a la rubia, a final de cuentas Ino fue en algún tiempo amiga suya...

-Ino...gusto en verte- esbozó una sonrisa a la ojiazul

-Hmmmm- dijo con un puchero - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ino...- regañó Sai entre dientes

-Bueno, de cualquier forma... me da gusto saber que tengo enfrente a la persona que tenia que entrevistar- hizo una leve sonrisa mientras suspiraba- jamás creí que levantarás el Imperio "Namikaze U", Naruto... eres un as en los negocios

-La vida de vueltas inesperadas, algunas cosas te las quita y otras te las da-

-¡Oye! Esa es una buena frase para la presentación de la entrevista-

-Ino, creo no es el momento- dijo Sai con preocupación

-¡No te preocupes Sai!, me gusta que me hagan entrevistas- rió para si mismo el ojiazul

-Me da gusto Naruto... y dime ¿Qué ha sido de Sasuke-kun?- preguntó finalmente la rubia, esa pregunta la había tenido sin sueño por varios años. Sai frunció el ceño, de cierto modo se ponía celoso pero no podía hacer nada ya que el Uchiha fue el primer amor de su novia.

-Etto, esta bien... en estos momentos se encuentra viajando- explicó Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿y tiene novia?

Sai hizo un puchero y se sonrojo del enojo. Naruto sonrió sabia lo que era esa sensación de celos.

-No tiene, pero su corazón ya pertenece a una persona- explicó

-¿eh?- dijo Ino con preocupación

-¡Basta Ino!- el tono de Sai era de enojo y celos -¿para que quieres saber del Uchiha? ¿Acaso tienes que entrevistarle?-

๑

๑

**Naharoo: **Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, actualizaré pronto ¡prometido! Y te invito a que me sigas leyendo y que visites mis demás fics.

**NeoElMostWanted: **Echaré un vistazo por tu perfil para leer tus fics :3, gracias por seguir esta historia y la otra. Bueno, pues esperemos que Sasuke esta vez sea sincero... y que Sakura lo vuelva a querer. ¡Saludos! Y te invito a que sigas leyendo mi fic

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo *w* y bueno, adoro a Sai *w* asi que decidi meterlo un poco mas a la historia :3 y bueno... esperen el siguiente capitulo ¡nos vemos y espero un review!


End file.
